Persona four velvet edition
by Ulrich362
Summary: One year after the mysterious murders in Inaba, a new mystery begins to occur in Inaba. Meanwhile a new guest is welcomed into the Velvet Room, or should I say back to the Velvet Room.
1. Welcome to Inaba Elizabeth

Persona 4 Velvet Edition

By

Ulrich362

This story came to me when I was recently playing Persona 4 Arena, and I thought this would be a fun idea.

I don't own Persona or any related characters I only own the story.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "Well this is certainly unexpected."

"I can't say I expected this, but as our newest guest we'll help you however we can." Margaret said.

"Thank you sister." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Can I ask what my fortune is?"

"Of course, now let me see." Igor said before producing his tarot cards. "The immediate future is the Moon in the upright position, it seems you will uncover a great mystery."

"I mystery, perhaps it will help me achieve my goals." Elizabeth said hopefully.

"The card showing the future beyond that is, the World, in the upright position, this card represents bonds, and several of them to form a new world." Igor said. "This is quite an interesting card."

"I knew it, the power of several people far exceeds that of one person on their own, I learned that myself just before acquiring my arcana." Elizabeth said calmly. "Oh, but that last card, what could that be?"

"The last card, the one that represents your distant future." Igor said slowly before flipping over the last card. "The Judgement, in the upside down position, this card represents a choice, and I have a feeling that the decision you make will decide everything."

"There's one other thing, you left the Velvet Room, so as a result you don't have access to your former powers." Margaret explained. "You have more knowledge about persona's however you're only as strong as a human."

"That's fine, humans are much more powerful than we thought, we've both seen that firsthand." Elizabeth said.

"Well, until we meet again." Igor said before Elizabeth vanished in a blue light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, this is where my journey will take place." Elizabeth said before looking out on the small town. "Inaba, I wonder when everything will begin."

"Oh, excuse me." said a girl in a red sweater with tied up black hair.

"Of course." Elizabeth said before turning around. "Wait, oh my you're Snow Black correct?"

"What, no my name's Yukiko Amagi." Yukiko said. "Where did you here about that?"

"When I saw the trailer for the P-1 Grand Prix, it was very entertaining, and beneficial." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, you were there?" Yukiko asked. "Wait, you're the one who attacked Yu."

"I only wanted to test his potential, and it was even better than I expected." Elizabeth said. "Although that's not why I'm here now."

"Well, if you want to tell me and my friends, I'll show you to Junes." Yukiko said. "Right now I need to get to school."

"Oh, well perhaps I should join this school, the last time I went was extremely fun." Elizabeth said. "Please lead the way."

"Oh, alright, but you'll need to talk one of the teachers." Yukiko said surprised.

"Of course, I'm sure it should be fine." Elizabeth said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry miss Elizabeth, but without any recommendation from your last school I can't easily accept you as a student." Kashiwagi said. "Why don't you tell me your last school's number and I'll call them and discuss your transfer."

"Alright, allow me." Elizabeth said dialing a number into the phone.

"Thank you." Kashiwagi said before taking the phone.

"Hello, who may I ask is calling, and where did you get this number?" Margaret asked.

"This is Noriko Kashiwagi from Yasogami high school, your former student Elizabeth is requesting to be admitted, but we need some of her credentials." Kashiwagi explained.

"I see, well I can assure you that Elizabeth can handle herself." Margaret said.

"Do you have any records of her previous education that we can use to place her in an appropriate class?" Kashiwagi asked.

"One moment please." Margaret said. "Master how do you suggest we handle this?"

"Elizabeth feels that this will help her on her journey, let me speak with this person." Igor said. "Hello, Noriko Kashiwagi was it, my name is Igor, I don't have any current records for Elizabeth, but I can say she is very qualified for your school."

"Thank you for the recommendation, I'll see what I can do." Kashiwagi said calmly. "Goodbye."

"Well, can I enroll?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll do this, I'm going to give you a small test, and if you pass you can enroll here." Kashiwagi said. "In the meantime you should stay here, I'll be right back."

"Alright, that's fine." Elizabeth said calmly. "I'll do the best that I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I'm impressed, you got a perfect score." Kashiwagi said. "Alright, you're more than welcome to enroll here."

"Thank you very much, oh but where do I go now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll have one of our students take you to your classroom." Kashiwagi said calmly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said while Kashiwagi stepped outside.

"I wonder if I'll meet the other persona users in this quaint little town." Elizabeth asked herself. "Well, either way I know that Yukiko is here, so at the very least I know that I'll find powerful allies for whatever is coming up."

"Excuse me, are you the one who's just been added to my class?" asked someone from behind Elizabeth.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to see you again." Elizabeth said. "The 2000 IQ detective correct?"

"What, that wasn't entirely accurate, my name is Naoto Shirogane." Naoto said. "Wait, you were there too, just who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth, as I said before." Elizabeth said politely. "I suppose when Yukiko shows me to Junes I can explain everything."

"Alright, well I'll trust you for now." Naoto said. "Follow me, we're in the same class."

"Of course, this is definitely going to be enjoyable." Elizabeth said happily.

"I have a bad feeling this is going to be another crazy year." Naoto said. "This is our classroom, but I should mention don't call Kanji the Beefcake Emperor, that's a false statement."

"Of course, I'm certain everything will go wonderfully." Elizabeth said with a smile.

(I apologize in advance if some characters seem to be acting unusually; this story takes place after the true ending of Persona 4 Golden, so everyone is a year older. I'll try to answer any questions that you have, so please leave them as a review or a PM. Also just for reference, all of the investigation team members have their rank two personas, and Elizabeth only possesses Thanatos.)


	2. Explanations

"Alright, now please try to stay calm Elizabeth." Naoto said.

"Don't worry, I can tell this is going to be a wonderful year." Elizabeth said.

"I hope so, just give me a minute to explain everything alright." Naoto said before walking into the classroom.

"Oh, if it isn't our resident detective." Kashiwagi said. "What excuse do you have for being late."

"I was showing a new student to our class, and I thought it would be a good idea to show her to the classroom." Naoto said.

"Oh, is it another young man like last year?" Kashiwagi asked with interest.

"No, why don't you let her in?" Naoto asked before taking her seat next to Rise.

"Alright, well come in." Kashiwagi said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth said before walking into the room.

"Whoa, she's beautiful." said one of the students in the back.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not interested in you." Elizabeth said calmly. "Oh, where should I sit?"

"That's a good point, let me see, oh how about there, next to Kanji Tatsumi." Kashiwagi said.

"Alright, that sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said before going and sitting next to Kanji.

"Alright, now that the new student is settled in, why don't we start our lecture for today, so does anyone know what period bonus pay was implemented in Japan?" Kashiwagi asked "How about you Elizabeth?"

"In Japan bonus pay was implemented during the Meiji period." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Correct, impressive Elizabeth." Kashiwagi said.

"What the heck are you doing here, I mean why are you back in Inaba?" Kanji asked quietly.

"I have a personal matter to attend to, and I'm here to achieve my goals." Elizabeth said. "I'll explain everything to you all once this class is over."

"Alright, but I'm not convinced." Kanji said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, you have a lot to explain Elizabeth." Naoto said calmly. "The last time we met you was in the world of the TV."

"I remember, the P1 Grand Prix." Elizabeth said. "As I'm sure you recall, I have a persona of my own."

"That's true, but it still doesn't explain why you're here." Yosuke said.

"Alright, I suppose the fastest way to explain everything is for me to explain my mission, and the reason I'm abandoning my duties." Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Wait, what duties are you abandoning?" Yukiko asked.

"My eternal commitment to the Velvet Room." Elizabeth explained. "A place separate from time that those who are gifted with the wild card can enter."

"The wild card, what's that?" Chie asked.

"It's a rare ability that is commonly associated with wielders of the Fool Arcana, for example your friend with the silver hair." Elizabeth said.

"You mean sempai, well that certainly explains a lot." Naoto said.

"Wait, did anyone else have that ability, the wild card I mean." Yosuke said.

"Yes, as far as I'm aware, I'm the third person to wield this power and your friend was the second." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, but that means that someone came before both of you." Rise said. "So who was the first?"

"A young man named Minato Arisato." Elizabeth said. "He gave up his life to save the world, and so I'm seeking the power to rescue him from that fate."

"Wait, if he's already given up his life how can you save him?" Chie asked. "Isn't he dead?"

"It's not that simple, his soul is being used to hold off the end of the world, I'm seeking a way to bring him back while maintaining the seal." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, suppose we believe you." Naoto said. "What exactly do you plan on doing, are you just going to rely on us helping you?"

"Actually, I'm here because of three things, first this is the place where I can access the Velvet Room, second the wild card gains power through bonds and as a result I plan on interacting with several different people in this town, and third I was recently informed of a great mystery I'm going to need to solve." Elizabeth said. "Now if you excuse me I need to find somewhere to live for the next year."

"Wait, I think I can talk with my parents about you living with us." Yukiko said.

"Oh, thank you very much that sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said. "Oh before I forget I suppose I should introduce you all to my persona."

"That's not how it works, you can only summon your persona in the TV world." Kanji said before Elizabeth opened up a blue book.

"Thanatos." Elizabeth said. "This is my persona, I trust he's capable of handling your activities."

"Whoa, you can summon your persona in the real world?" Yosuke asked. "We can't do that."

"Have you ever tried? Your persona is a part of your soul, so is stands to reason it is always with you." Elizabeth said.

"Well, when you put it that way." Yukiko said. "Amaterasu."

Suddenly a blue glow surrounded Yukiko and Amaterasu appeared behind her.

"Whoa, she's right." Kanji said in amazement.

"Of course, I have experience with these kinds of things." Elizabeth said. "Well at least now we have a better chance of freeing Minato."

"Be honest with me, you have a crush on him don't you." Rise said with a smirk.

"Well, that's not important right now, you mentioned I could spend some time with you?" Elizabeth asked Yukiko.

"Yeah, you can live at my house, I have a lot of space." Yukiko said.

"Thank you, let's get going." Elizabeth said quickly before Thanatos and Amaterasu vanished and she walked to the entrance to Junes. (1)

"Man, that was strange. Why do you think she was so eager to leave all of a sudden?" Kanji asked.

"Kanji, after a whole year you haven't realized yet that Rise is determined to figure out every relationship in the entire world?" Naoto asked. "Do I need to remind you of her attempts to get Yosuke and Chie together?"

"Oh, you have a good point." Kanji said.

"Not to mention you two." Rise said playfully. "Though that one was pretty obvious."

"Well I should get going." Yukiko said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Yukiko said before walking off.

(Elizabeth has explained a few things to the Investigation Team, and now they have learned they can summon their personas in the real world. Next chapter an old face will reappear, but not in the same way as before. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Junes was empty when Elizabeth and Yukiko summoned their personas. Also if nobody ever saw them go into the TV world then two people summoning persona would be easy to hide.)


	3. getting accommodated to town

"I'm very impressed, is this your home?" Elizabeth asked Yukiko.

"Oh no, this is the family inn, we have a few open rooms, so I thought you could live here for a while." Yukiko explained.

"Well, in that case thank you for the hospitality." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, Yukiko it's good to see you today." said a voice from inside the Inn.

"Oh, Marie-san." Yukiko said. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, I was just taking a quick break in the hot springs." Marie said. "Oh, who are you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Marie, my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth said. "I must admit you have an interesting power."

"You can tell?" Marie asked with interest.

"Of course, I did have a connection to the Velvet Room earlier in my life, and I can tell you're far stronger than most people." Elizabeth said. "Would you care to tell me what your power is?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated." Marie said. "I also have to go make sure I deliver the daily weather report."

"Alright, well it was nice to meet you Marie." Elizabeth said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Yosuke asked when his cell phone started to ring.

"Yosuke, it's me." Yu said. "I called Dojima earlier today, and I'm going to be in Inaba in four days."

"Really, that's awesome partner." Yosuke said. "I'll call everybody and let them know."

"Sounds good, I'll see you guys soon." Yu said before hanging up.

"Hey Teddie, that was Yu, he's going to be back in town in four days." Yosuke said.

"Sensei's coming back, that's awesome." Teddie said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my, so these are the hot springs that Marie mentioned." Elizabeth said. "They look lovely."

"Thank you, they're the pride of our inn." Yukiko said politely. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Not yet, I want to explore the town first, I'd like to see who else is in this lovely little area." Elizabeth said before walking out of the hot springs and heading towards the town.

"Hold on, do you need any help finding your way around?" Yukiko asked just before Elizabeth walked out of the Amagi Inn. "I guess she can find her way around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is an interesting little place, excuse me sir, what do you sell here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I sell weapons and armor for people who can afford it." said the old man with a scar on his face.

"I see, that's very interesting." Elizabeth said. "Thank you for the information."

"No problem little girl." The man said calmly before Elizabeth walked out of the store.

"Oh, excuse me young lady, would you mind if I asked you something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, Elizabeth I didn't expect to see you here." Chie said.

"Oh, Chie-san it's a pleasure to see you." Elizabeth said.

"Are you here for the awesome steak bowl from Aiya?" Chie asked.

"Steak Bowl, what's that?" Elizabeth asked. "Is it some kind of rare material or competition?"

"No, it's an awesome thing to eat, meat meat and more meat." Chie said. "I'll get you one, come on."

"Thank you, that sounds very good." Elizabeth said before they walked into Aiya.

"Two steak bowls please." Chie said. "One for me and one for my friend over here."

"Coming right up." said the man behind the counter. "That'll be 1600 yen."

"Allow me, I have some money from earlier." Elizabeth said before taking out four five hundred yen coins. "Will this be enough?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am." the man said. "Here's your change."

"Thank you very much." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Hey, you mentioned the Velvet Room before, what's that place all about?" Chie asked.

"It's rather complicated to explain, the room is connected to the people who enter it, although I suppose I could allow you all to come in with me tomorrow after school." Elizabeth said.

"Cool, that sounds awesome." Chie said. "Oh, our food is here."

"I see, the smell is extraordinary, I'm looking forward to how it tastes." Elizabeth said with a smile.

_Thou hast established a new bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thou shall be blessed when fusing personas of the Chariot Arcana._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you make of this Rise-san?" Naoto asked.

"You mean that girl Elizabeth, well I don't really know what to say, but I guess the best place to start is to get to know her." Rise said.

"I agree, but the last time we met her she attacked our sempai, and now that she's revealed her persona in the real world I can't help but be skeptical." Naoto said.

"That's true, alright I'll see what I can do, Kanzeon." Rise said before her persona appeared behind her and she started to scan for Elizabeth. "No way, this is insane."

"What's wrong Rise-san?" Naoto asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, but Elizabeth, I don't know why but her power is like that other girl, the one who we fought just before lzanami." Rise said. "It's weaker, but the resemblance is unmistakable."

"Wait, but that girl from before was far more powerful than anyone else we've ever fought." Naoto said nervously. "Is there anything else we should keep in mind?"

"Well, I only sense one persona, so as long as we keep our eyes open we should be alright." Rise said as Kanzeon vanished "We should be safe for the time being."

"Alright, that's good to hear, I should be going, thank you for your help Rise-san." Naoto said before walking out of the tofu shop. "Oh, Mrs. Kujikawa how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you for asking Naoto, would you like some tofu?" asked Rise's grandmother.

"No, I was just talking with Rise for a little while." Naoto said. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Anytime, it's nice that Rise has such great friends." Rise's grandmother said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this was a very productive day, I'm looking very forward to what the future holds." Elizabeth said with a smile. "At this rate I'll be able to rescue you by the end of the year."

(Elizabeth is slowly getting accustomed to life in Inaba, and now Yu is going to return in a matter of days. Next chapter the investigation team will enter the Velvet Room. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Welcome to the Velvet Room

"Elizabeth, you need to get up, it's time for school." Yukiko said.

"Oh, well should we be off then?" Elizabeth asked calmly getting out of bed.

"Almost, we should have something to eat first, and I wanted to talk to you." Yukiko said.

"Alright, what do you want to discuss?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I wanted to know a little bit more about that Velvet Room you mentioned, what exactly is it?" Yukiko asked. "I mean you mentioned it and Chie said you would let us see it for ourselves, but our there any special rules we should know about?"

"I don't believe so, I'll take responsibility for any problems that arrive." Elizabeth said. "I only hope my sister is more lenient."

"Your sister, can she summon a persona too?" Yukiko asked with interest.

"Oh, my sister is far more powerful than I am, especially with my powers severely weakened." Elizabeth said calmly. "However I can assure you that we can handle her."

"Well, I'll trust you on that." Yukiko said with a smile.

_Thou hast established a new bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thou shall be blessed when fusing personas of the Priestess Arcana._

"Oh, we should get going." Yukiko said.

"Alright, this should be quite the entertaining day." Elizabeth said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, Kashiwagi's really a pain in neck." Rise said. "She can't still be annoyed at the beauty contest from last year."

"She seems the kind to hold a grudge, and with both of us in her class I wouldn't be surprised." Naoto said. "Although I'm definitely not entering this time."

"Hey, have you guys forgotten, we need to go see that room with Elizabeth." Kanji said. "You still intend to show us don't you?"

"Of course, we just need to pick up the others, I'm a lady of my word." Elizabeth said.

"Did somebody mention me?" Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke, she was waiting for all of us." Chie said. "Just ignore him Elizabeth, we're right behind you."

"That sounds good, follow me." Elizabeth said cheerfully walking out of the school and towards the shopping district.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth, Chie and I have lived here our whole lives, we'd know if a weird room suddenly showed up." Yukiko said. 

"She's got a point, I know that there's nothing velvet anywhere around here." Kanji said. "I mean there's the textile shop my mom owns, but I wouldn't call it a Velvet Room."

"You can't always trust your eyes." Elizabeth said. "Now give me a moment."

"What are you going to do?" Naoto asked suspiciously before Elizabeth walked up to a wall and passed right through.

"Was that, I mean did she just?" Yosuke asked.

"She did, although that's impossible, Rise is this one of her powers?" Naoto asked.

"I'll check, but with everyone around I can't summon Kanzeon." Rise said. "Whoa, there's a huge amount of power coming from that wall, it's way stronger than even Izanami."

"You're kidding me, what could be stronger than a god?" Kanji asked just before Elizabeth stepped back out of the wall.

"I'm sorry, it took a while to get my sister to agree to letting you all in, please go through the blue door in front of you." Elizabeth said just before the door appeared to them.

"This is incredible, has this been here the whole time?" Yosuke asked.

"Well it appears wherever the guests are, in this case your friend was a guest, and now my goals require me to be a guest and so the Velvet Room is here." Elizabeth said before they all walked into the room.

"Well, I would normally be against the idea of having so many people inside the Velvet Room at once, but you've all been clearly linked to the destiny of our guest." Igor said.

"Whoa, who are you?" Yosuke asked. "Wait a minute, you guys remember Yu's story?"

"Oh yeah, the blue room and the guy with the huge nose." Chie said. "So this is what he was talking about."

"Guys, that's the girl we fought before." Rise said suddenly. "You're on our side right?"

"Please excuse my rudeness back then, I was merely testing to see both how strong our last guest was, and also to see if I could understand Elizabeth." Margaret explained.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, but that book." Rise said. "It's the same amount of power as sempai."

"Wait, you mean a book is as strong as Yu?" Yosuke asked. "How is that even possible?"

"This book is the persona compendium, and it holds every persona that our previous guest had access to, including his strongest persona of them all, Izanagi-No-Okami." Margaret explained.

"Wait, what about us?" Yukiko asked. "Do you have our persona's recorded in that book?"

"Yukiko Amagi correct?" Margaret asked. "Your persona is registered in this compendium, along with it's former self Konohana Sakuya. However it only appears there because of the bonds that were established last year."

"Oh, so because we all became so close to him our power is registered alongside his." Yukiko said. "That makes sense."

"Actually, I'm glad that you all are here." Igor said suddenly. "Elizabeth as I already told you, you will encounter a great mystery and the fact remains that it will begin very soon, the choices you all make will determine everyone's future."

"Wait, you wouldn't know when this is happening would you?" Yosuke suddenly asked.

"I can't say for certain, but based on how things are going so far, I would assume three days from now. Although this room is separated from time so I'm primarily guessing." Igor said.

"That's just great, well at least it'll be just like old times." Yosuke said.

"Old times? What are you talking about Yosuke-sempai?" Rise asked.

"I was going to tell you guys, in three days from now Yu's coming back to Inaba." Yosuke said.

"Sempai, he's coming back just in time for another mystery." Kanji said.

"Well, at least it should be like last year, only hopefully with less murders." Naoto said. "Thank you for all the help."

"No, the pleasure was all mine, if you ever require assistance feel free to come back." Igor said with a grin.

(The investigation team has learned about the coming mystery but no details have been confirmed yet. Next chapter Elizabeth will meet another student of Yasogami. As alsays any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Two old faces return

"Man, that place was something else." Kanji said. "Is that where sempai went to get all of his personas?"

"It would make sense, especially given that compendium that Margaret had." Naoto said. "Although, I do have one question for you Elizabeth."

"Really, what's wrong Naoto?" Elizabeth asked.

"You mentioned that you were a wildcard as well, does that mean you can summon multiple personas?" Naoto asked. "Or is the power unique for each wild card?"

"The wild card allows me to wield multiple personas, but as of yet I only have one. I can acquire more personas over time, but I would need to fight shadows first." Elizabeth said. "It's complicated, but I have the potential to summon a vast number of personas."

"Well if you need to fight some shadows, I know the perfect place, to Junes." Teddie said.

"Are you nuts, we can't just go into the TV at random." Yosuke said annoyed. "We need a plan, I mean we've hardly been there since the case ended."

"Actually, that's a good point, if we need to stop some new mystery when sempai gets back, we should get back into the routine." Chie said. "I'm with Teddie."

"Alright, in that case we should head over in an hour, we need to get our weapons and armor." Yukiko said. "Elizabeth, do you need anything?"

"I'm quite alright, I'll wait at the table at Junes." Elizabeth said. "This is going to be most enjoyable."

"Wait, we're forgetting something, Elizabeth-san hasn't faced her shadow, we should take that into consideration." Naoto said. "If she's as powerful as sempai, her shadow might be stronger than we can handle."

"Well, in that case the only thing to do is avoid my shadow, that won't be difficult to do." Elizabeth said just before a car drove up.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" asked someone from inside the car.

"No way, Labrys?" Kanji asked. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, I asked Mitsuru and she said I could come see you guys." Labrys said before getting out of the car. "How are you all doing?"

"We're doing great, I can see you've been well." Yukiko said. "Are you staying for a while?"

"Yeah, everything's quiet so I'm going to spend a few weeks here in Inaba." Labrys said with a smile. "Oh, who's this?"

"We've met before, during the P-1 Grand Prix." Elizabeth said. "Don't you recall our match?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Labrys said. "I guess with everything that happened back then I sort of forgot we met."

"Well, if you're here Labrys, we might be able to handle things." Yosuke said before explaining everything that Igor said.

"Oh man, that's nuts." Labrys said. "Well as long as I'm here I'm going to help out however I can."

"In that case it's settled, in one hour we're going inside the TV." Rise said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello detective, how has prison been treating you?" asked a figure wearing a dark robe.

"In all honesty it's better than my old situation." Adachi said honestly. "Who wants to know?"

"Someone with a proposition for you, a chance to achieve your mission again." the figure said. "I can personally guarantee that you won't be disappointed again."

"Are you kidding me, why would you even bother helping me out?" Adachi asked. "Even if I did have some extra power I'm nowhere near strong enough to beat those brats."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order." the figure said before forming a TV in the wall. "Shall we?"

"Alright, but if you're wrong I can still take you down." Adachi said before stepping through the TV and arriving in Magatsu Inaba.

"Now, my gift to you, a book that will grant you power far beyond what you once had." the figure said.

"A book, I'm not that naïve." Adachi said. "What do you really have in mind?"

"Why don't you open that book, its contents might surprise you." the figure said calmly.

"Fine, but I still say that…" Adachi started to say before opening the book. "Wait, you're not serious?"

"I am, if you're going to help me with my objectives you'll need access to as much power as possible." the figure said before suddenly looking around. "We need to leave, I can't have us discovered before the time comes."

"Fine, I'm in." Adachi said. "I have a score to settle after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, well at least the old places we visited are still here." Rise said. "Since it's been a while, why don't we go to the bathhouse."

"I guess it is a good place to get back into the swing of things, but I still don't like it." Kanji said.

"Don't worry about it Kanji, things are different now." Yukiko said. "Let's go you guys."

"Right, that sounds like a plan." Chie said emphatically.

"This should prove to be quite entertaining." Elizabeth said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, this is quite the extensive place you've got here." Adachi said. "Now why don't you tell me, what's your plan?"

"I only wish to allow you to finish bringing the fog into this world and turn every living thing into a shadow." the figure said. "Although I will say that I have four specific people that I want to see perish."

"I can see why, people are all just so stupid." Adachi said.

"I would agree, although my enemies aren't human. Well at least three of them aren't, the fourth became a human to save another." The figure said.

"That makes sense, I mean I was possessed by a crazy being so this isn't that far fetched." Adachi said.

"Well that helps me in more ways than you know, of course I should tell you that your old friend is going to be opposing us, I believe his name was Yu Narukami?" the figure said.

"He's going to be back, well this just gets better and better." Adachi said with a smirk.

"That's good to hear, now you should rest up." The figure said. "Three days from now our war begins."

(Labrys is back and is going to work with the Investigation team from now on, but Adachi is back in the picture. Next chapter the investigation team will start training in the TV world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Training in the TV

"How quaint, so this is the bathhouse you mentioned." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well we should get started right." Kanji said. "I know this place better than anyone, so let's go."

"Alright, this should be interesting." Labrys said pulling out her axe.

"Yeah, this should be fun." Chie said before they all entered the bathhouse.

"We're in luck." Yosuke said. "A bunch of shadows are here to greet us."

"Well in that case, allow me to start things off, Thanatos Bufudyne." Elizabeth said calmly.

"You aren't the only one who wants to attack these shadows, I've got something in mind." Kanji said. "Chie, Yukiko, can you two launch Agidyne and Bufudyne at them?"

"No problem, ready Yukiko?" Chie asked. "Suzaka Gongen Bufudyne."

"No problem Chie, Amaterasu Agidyne." Yukiko said.

"Nice, everything's set, alright, Rokuten Maoh, Ziodyne." Kanji said just before all of the shadows exploded. "Who would have guessed getting shocked would help defeat shadows."

"That was awesome Kanji." Labrys said. "You're even tougher than last time."

"I agree that was most impressive." Elizabeth said calmly. "Perhaps our mystery won't be as difficult to solve."

"That's possible, but we still need to make sure we're at our best, one mistake could cost us." Naoto said.

"Naoto's right, there's a lot more to this place, so let's keep going." Yukiko said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tohru Adachi, I think its time for you to get some practice wielding your new powers." said the robed figure.

"What are you talking about?" Adachi asked. "I'm perfectly capable of using any powers."

"Is that a fact?" the figure asked. "Well why don't you show me just how skilled you are, I have to see if you can really handle the powers I've given you."

"Oh alright, I guess I should be prepared for when that little brat gets here." Adachi said. "Let's go."

"In that case allow me to show you to the Shadow Coliseum, my home." the figure said before a black cloud enveloped Adachi and the figure.

"Whoa, this place is insane." Adachi said when he saw a giant pitch-black arena.

"Well, you have your challenge, I'll provide a few of the strongest shadows from last years, trials shall we say." the figure said calmly. "Feel free to try whatever you want, we have all night to prepare."

"This should be easy, I'll be done no time." Adachi said confidently before Yosuke's shadow appeared in front of him. (1)

"This is your first trial, I trust you'll be able to handle this one." the figure said.

"Just watch, this isn't going to take any time at all." Adachi said opening his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me, but we really should find some more substantial opponents to train with." Elizabeth said. "Thanatos, Mamudoon."

"Whoa, that's insane." Chie said. "Well I guess we could head to the next place."

"Oh, yeah I guess so" Rise said quietly.

"Rise-chan, we've all changed since last year, just think of it as the place you started to become who you are today." Yukiko said reassuringly.

"Alright, I'll lead the way." Rise said. "Thanks Yukiko-sempai."

"Wait, where are we going now?" Labrys asked.

"That isn't important." Rise said quickly. "Just follow me."

"Alright, this is proving to be quite entertaining." Elizabeth said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, well that makes seven shadows." the figure said.

"Yeah, I guess this is a little bit tougher than I though." Adachi said.

"I should let you know that you only have three more to face." The figure said before Kunino-Sagiri appeared.

"Come on, this is getting ridiculous." Adachi said. "Well I guess all I can do is take him down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, are we done for today?" Teddie asked.

"Almost Teddie, just a few more minutes." Naoto said before shooting at another shadow.

"Actually, we can go now." Elizabeth said. "I'm confident in our abilities."

"Cool, that sounds like a plan." Chie said. "I could go for some meat."

"That sounds like you sempai." Kanji said. "Although, I could go for some food myself."

"Right, well let's head back." Teddie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I don't remember the last time we trained for so long." Yosuke said.

"Alright, well let's go, I need my Aiya." Chie said urgently.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yosuke said. "I'll treat."

"Really, you never want to treat us all Yosuke." Yukiko said.

"Well I'm not going to say no." Kanji said. "Ted, would you mind letting us out."

"No problem." Teddie said before creating the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that tasted even better than ever." Chie said happily.

"You never change, but I guess that's a good thing." Yosuke said. "How much do I owe you?"

"5600 yen." said the man at the counter.

"Wait, 5600?" Yosuke asked. "Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense."

"Actually it does Yosuke, Labrys didn't get anything, and Elizabeth had the entire bowl." Naoto said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Yosuke said. "Here you go, 5600 yen."

"I must admit, that was very tasty, I might make a point of stopping here again." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, it's getting kind of late, we should all head home." Yukiko said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Chie said. "Oh that's right, does Nanako-chan know he's coming back?"

"Yeah, he called Dojima-san yesterday." Yosuke said.

"Nice, that's great news." Kanji said. "Tomorrow we should hang out with her for a while."

"That sounds good, its been a long time since we saw Nanako-chan." Naoto said. "I wonder how she's been doing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's doing well." Yukiko said. "Actually, she hasn't met Labrys or Eliazabeth."

"What the?" Rise suddenly said before putting her hand to her forehead.

"Rise-chan, are you alright?" Chie asked.

"I think so, but I just sensed something, we're in a lot more trouble than we thought." Rise said.

"Rise, what did you sense?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"It was Adachi, he's gotten out." Rise said.

"Adachi, that's just great." Kanji said angrily. "At least we know how to handle his persona."

"That's not the problem, he somehow has more personas, and he's just as strong as sempai." Rise said nervously.

(The investigation team is preparing for Yu to return to Inaba, but now they're aware of Adachi's now skills. Next chapter Labrys and Elizabeth will meet Nanako. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The figure with Adachi created exact duplicates of the shadows and Sagiri, his powers are comparable to Igor's)


	7. the enemy revealed

"Wait, what do you mean Rise-san?" Naoto asked. "How could Adachi possess multiple personas?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he has them." Rise said. "We need sempai."

"Well, hopefully he stays quiet until Yu gets back." Chie said. "That would be a huge help."

"Oh, everybody is here." said a voice from behind Yukiko. "Hi."

"Huh, oh Nanako-chan." Rise said. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, and big bro is coming back too." Nanako said happily. "Oh wow, that's a very pretty dress."

"Dress? I wasn't aware this was a dress." Elizabeth said calmly.

"That's right, Nanako-chan you haven't met Elizabeth or Labrys yet." Yosuke said. "They're our friends."

"Oh, well I'm Nanako." Nanako said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mutual." Elizabeth said. "Although I would like to ask, if you're friends with Yosuke and the others, do you…" she started just before Chie clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry Nanako-chan, Elizabeth just says whatever's on her mind." Naoto said.

"Ok." Nanako said.

"I guess you can tell that I'm Labrys, it's a pleasure to meet you Nanako-chan." Labrys said.

"Wow, you sound cool." Nanako said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I guess I do." Labrys said. "Thanks."

"Hey Nanako-chan, are you looking forward to Yu coming home?" Kanji asked. "It's going to be awesome."

"Yeah, I have a lot to show him." Nanako said. "Oh yeah, I need to go, I'm spending time at a friends house today. See you later."

"Yeah, see you." Yukiko said.

"What were you doing?" Chie asked Elizabeth.

"I was only going to ask if she had the power of persona, why is that so terrible?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a long story, but basically she almost died because of everything involving personas." Yosuke said quietly.

"Wow, that's insane." Labrys said.

"Yeah, it was bad, her heart and lungs gave out for a while." Chie said. "We're lucky she pulled through, but we're not getting her involved in this."

"Alright, I just sensed the power of persona within her." Elizabeth said.

"That's because of sempai, he got stronger by spending time with us, I guess the same was true for Nanako-chan." Kanji said. "I'm still glad he told us before he left."

"I knew he reminded me of him." Elizabeth said. "I can hardly contain my excitement to speak with him in person."

"Well just remember you can't tell Nanako anything." Naoto said before Dojima walked up to them.

"I take it you guys know already?" Dojima asked.

"You mean that Adachi is missing, yeah we know." Rise said. "I just wish we knew how."

"That's the thing, we have security footage, but it makes no sense." Dojima said. "You all should take a look."

"Alright, anything to help out." Chie said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, who are these people you need my help to take down?" Adachi asked.

"I suppose you've earned that much, there are four beings who I need eliminated, Elizabeth a former avatar of power, Theodore and Margaret two current avatars of power, and Igor a man who controls personas and the soul itself. I'm not sure how powerful Igor himself is, but Theodore and Margaret are more powerful than anyone you've ever met." the figure said. "Elizabeth is the weakest point, her powers are no greater than a mere human."

"Well, I guess this will be a good challenge." Adachi said. "Although I'm looking forward to killing him quite a bit."

"He will be there, just make sure you do what I informed you of." the figure said.

"I know you can stay calm." Adachi said. "I'll take care of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a look at this." Dojima said before putting in a security tape.

"What the, who's the guy in the hood?" Labrys asked.

"That's the one who let Adachi out, but that's not the weird part." Dojima said. "Just watch."

Suddenly the hooded figure opened a book and five police officers froze solid before being shattered into pieces.

"What, that's not possible." Elizabeth said. "There are only four people in the world with that book, I still have mine and so do my brother and sister."

"What about the fourth person?" Yukiko asked.

"He can't be here, the three of us managed to lock him away." Elizabeth said. "I have no idea how he could have possibly escaped."

"Wait you lost a huge amount of power right?" Labrys asked. "Could that have freed him?"

"I think you two should take a look at this." Naoto said before Elizabeth and Labrys turned and saw Adachi and the figure vanish through the wall.

"This is very bad, I need to warn my sister." Elizabeth said. "Can one of you tell him everything, the entire world is in grave danger."

"What, hold on what do you mean?" Dojima asked just before Elizabeth ran out of the room. "Alright, clearly you all know something."

"Yeah, and I guess the first thing to do is show you how we saved Nanako-chan last year." Yosuke said. "Should we go in order you guys?"

"Yeah, I guess that would make the most sense." Chie said.

"Alright, Jiraiya." Yosuke said before his persona appeared behind him.

"What in the world is that?" Dojima asked in shock.

"There's more, Suzaka Gongen." Chie called out.

"Amaterasu." Yukiko said calmly.

"Rokuten Maoh." Kanji said.

"Kanzeon." Rise said determinedly.

"Yamato-Takeru" Naoto said.

"Alright, last but not least Ariadne." Labrys said as her persona appeared.

"Well, except Labrys who owe met later, these are our personas, and they're the reason we managed to save Nanako-chan." Yosuke said.

"Alright, I clearly have a lot to listen to." Dojima said while looking at the seven personas in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have a huge problem." Elizabeth said before running into the Velvet Room.

"Is something concerning you Elizabeth?" Igor asked calmly.

"He somehow got free sister, and he's working with the former murderer in this town." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that he managed to escape?" Margaret asked. "This is worse than anything we've encountered before."

"I know, I'm not strong enough to stop him, and with you and Theodore staying in the Velvet Room we're in great danger." Elizabeth said nervously.

(Elizabeth has learned the identity of the Adachi's new ally and is extremely nervous because of it. Next chapter the investigation team will tell Dojima about personas. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Explanations to a detective

(Author's Note: Minor mistake in the previous chapter, Yosuke should have summoned Susanoo instead of Jiraiya.)

"Alright, well I guess we should start from the beginning, you remember the murders right Dojima-san?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course, that was one case I'm never going to forget." Dojima said. "To think I honestly thought of Adachi as a friend."

"He had us all fooled Dojima-san, but the important thing is everything turned out ok then, and it will this time too." Yukiko said.

"You have a point, alright what happened Yosuke?" Dojima asked.

"Well after the incident with miss Yamano, Chie, Yu, and I went to Junes to make up for me accidently damaging one of her DVDs, and that's when she told us about the midnight channel." Yosuke said. "According to the rumors your soul mate would appear on a TV during a rainy night if you were alone at midnight."

"I've heard of that rumor before, but never paid much attention to it." Dojima said. "You mean to tell me it's real?"

"Oh it's real alright, but it's a lot different than the rumor says." Chie said. "The reality is the person who shows up on the midnight channel would be the next person to be murdered."

"Yeah, and the night we all agreed to watch I saw Saki-sempai on the midnight channel, she was the one who died right after miss Yamano." Yosuke said. "That's the day everything went completely crazy."

"Crazy, what do you mean?" Dojima asked. "Wait would this be related to the seven floating things behind you, your personas?"

"Yeah, when we met up to talk about what we saw on the midnight channel, well Yu mentioned he started to slip through the TV in his room, honestly we thought he was kidding." Chie said. "We were really wrong."

"That's the understatement of the year, Yu really could go through the TV, and we got dragged along for the ride." Yosuke said. "That was when he got his power's of persona."

"I could have guessed, he spent so much time with you all if you had personas he probably had one too." Dojima said calmly.

"That's not quite true." Naoto said. "Sempai did have a persona of his own, but somehow he could summon an almost endless number of personas."

"Yeah, sempai was one powerful guy." Kanji said.

"Anyway, back to the point, you three got your personas when you went into the TV right?" Dojima asked.

"No, only Yu." Yosuke said. "It wasn't until after Saki-sempai was found dead that I made the connection between the midnight channel, the murders, and the world inside the TV."

"Yeah, and you recklessly decided to go back without any way to defend yourself." Chie said. "At least you and Yu managed to get your personas that day."

"Yeah, but facing my shadow wasn't easy." Yosuke said.

"Facing your shadow? What are you talking about?" Dojima asked.

"In the TV world, your innermost thoughts are manifested as another being, another you." Yosuke said. "If you don't accept it well, it goes crazy and tries to kill you, but if you truly accept your shadow, it will become a persona, that's how I got Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya, but you called him Susanoo earlier." Dojima said in confusion. "Do you have two personas somehow?"

"No, the thing is it's a little bit more complicated than you think. Our personas kind of evolved over the events last year, Jiraiya was my persona, until he became Susanoo." Yosuke said. "Anyway you remember Teddie right?"

"Yeah he was a good kid, and a great friend to Nanako." Dojima said. "Speaking of which where is he?"

"That's kind of complicated, see Teddie is a shadow, but he's different from all the other ones." Rise said. "He's a very special bear."

"If everything else you've said so far is legit, he's a real bear am I right?" Dojima asked.

"Well, as far as his real body is the bear suit yeah." Yosuke said. "The blonde that you know, he grew a new body himself."

"That's a little hard to believe, growing a body inside a hollow suit?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, but Teddie isn't a human." Yukiko said.

"You mentioned that, but you still haven't explained where he is." Dojima said.

"He's in the TV, trying to find Adachi." Kanji said. "His nose is strong enough to find people inside the TV from anywhere."

"Yeah, that's how we were able to help everyone here." Chie said. "After Yu and Yosuke over here got their personas, another person appeared on the midnight channel."

"Me." Yukiko said. "I was thrown into the TV, and if it wasn't for the three of them I would have died."

"Yeah, we tried to find Yukiko but Chie got attacked by her shadow, so we had to save her first." Yosuke said. "We did get to Yukiko in time though."

"Yeah, and then they saved me." Kanji said.

"Yeah, after that I was kidnapped, but thanks to sempai and the others I ended up ok." Rise said. "The thing is that's when Teddie met his shadow."

"A shadow with a shadow?" Dojima asked. "If I hadn't been working on this case I wouldn't have believed it."

"Yeah, well the thing is after Rise and Teddie were kidnapped we went into the TV to try and stop the murders, we found Mitsuo and beat him." Kanji said. "We almost stopped handling the case except for the fact that Naoto got kidnapped on purpose."

"You remember I wasn't satisfied with the way the case was being handled, so I decided to test a theory, which proved to be a good idea in the long run." Naoto said. "That was when the two warning letters arrived, the ones addressed to sempai from Adachi."

"Yeah, and that's when Namatame went after Nanako." Dojima said. "He wasn't the culprit though, so why did he do it?"

"He wanted to protect her, he realized that being on the midnight channel meant you would die after Saki Konishi's demise, and so he threw people he saw appear on the TV inside it, to keep the killer from finding them." Naoto explained. "When Nanako-chan appeared, he was only trying to save her as well. He didn't fully understand the other world."

"That makes sense, so then you figured out Adachi was the culprit somehow and that's where I finally got involved." Dojima said. "It's a lot to take in, but it makes the most sense of any explanation, especially since it didn't leave any loose ends."

"Guys, something really weird is going on." Teddie said while running into the room with Elizabeth and Margaret. "Adachi, sensei's persona."

"What he's trying to say, is that every persona your leader had acquired this past year, including Izanagi-No-Okami, somehow Adachi has them all." Margaret said.

(Dojima has learned of what happened the previous year, but now the investigation team has learned that all of Yu's personae are in Adachi's possession. Next chapter Margaret and Elizabeth will reveal the identity of Adachi's mysterious partner. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. A desperate plan

"You've got to be kidding me, it was hard enough to beat Adachi last time." Chie said in frustration. "Now he has who knows how many personas and can switch between them at will."

"Yeah, but Yu should be coming home soon, and that gives me a great idea." Yosuke said.

"What are you thinking Yosuke-sempai?" Naoto asked.

"Margaret mentioned that Adachi has every persona that Yu has, so our best bet to is fight him." Yosuke said.

"Wait, you want us to fight sempai?" Rise asked. "We can't do that."

"No it makes sense." Elizabeth said. "Since he's your friend, he won't try to hurt you and that could help prepare to fight Adachi."

"Hold on a minute you guys, we're forgetting something." Yukiko said. "We still have to worry about Adachi's partner, and Magatsu Izanagi."

"Well, I'll be the first to let you know that Yu Narukami did fuse Magatsu Izanagi just before your last battle." Margaret said. "As for his partner, that may be a significant threat."

"What my sister is trying to say is that he's far more powerful than anyone you've ever encountered before." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Kanji asked. "I mean we had to fight a god."

"Hold on a minute, you all fought a god inside the TV?" Dojima asked. "On second thought never mind, I don't want to know."

"It's really complicated, but just know that we'll get Adachi." Chie said. "Just like last time."

"It isn't going to be that easy, Adachi is being aided by the avatar of destruction." Margaret said. "A being who's powers far surpassed Elizabeth and me combined when she had all of her potential."

"My sister is correct, I'm afraid that unless we somehow achieve a far greater level of power there's no way we can win." Elizabeth said.

"We do have one possibility." Margaret said. "Theodore and I can create a barrier around Inaba to prevent him or Adachi from getting in, hopefully that will allow you to strengthen your bonds sister."

"Her bonds?" Kanji asked. "You mean hanging out with us in town?"

"Yes, Elizabeth no longer is an avatar of power, but she has somehow awakened to the power of the wildcard." Margaret said. "I don't know how this occurred, but it may be our secret weapon against him."

"Wait, the wild card wouldn't be the ability to use multiple personas would it?" Naoto asked. "If so that brings a lot of things into question."

"If your worried that your friendships were all just for the sake of power you needn't worry, while forming bonds does allow the wild card to use multiple personas, the bonds that Yu Narukami formed last year were completely genuine." Margaret explained. "I'm nearly certain that he would have formed just as powerful bonds even if his powers weren't based on them."

"That's good to here." Rise said. "So you need to keep him out while we get stronger and spend time with Elizabeth right?"

"That's exactly right, I'll keep in touch when I can." Margaret said.

"Alright, well in that case we need to make sure that we keep our eyes open." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, that's our best bet." Chie said.

"Thank you, I have a good feeling we'll be able to succeed when the time comes." Elizabeth said.

_Thou hast established a new bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thou shall be blessed when fusing personas of the Fool Arcana._

"I hope so sister, otherwise things will be far worse than we could ever imagine." Margaret said.

"Well I for one feel like this is all a lot to take in, I'll see you all tomorrow." Rise said.

"Yeah, I agree with Rise-san." Chie said. "I'll see you at school Elizabeth."

"That makes sense." Elizabeth said. "Sister, please try your best. I promise I'll stop him."

"I hope you can Elizabeth, because if you don't we both know what will happen." Margaret said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adachi, it's time for you to get up." said the hooded figure. "Your greatest test awaits, if you succeed here you will be guaranteed to crush those kids."

"Are you kidding me?" Adachi asked in annoyance. "I already used almost every persona in this damn book, what could possibly be left?"

"Using the powers of a real god, Izanagi-No-Okami." the figure said. "You'll fully understand why when you unleash his strength, that is if you even can."

"I can do anything that brat can do with ease." Adachi said before opening the book. "Alright, let's see here. Izanagi-No-Okami."

"You can summon him I see, but you already look exhausted." the figure said. "I doubt you can manage the powers of a god."

"Don't underestimate me, who do I need to take down?" Adachi asked.

"Nobody Adachi, I just had to make sure you were able to utilize the power we need." The figure said. "You can rest now, the time for our attack is fast approaching."

"Sounds like a plan, I can't wait for my reunion with that brat." Adachi said with a smirk.

"Patience is a virtue Adachi, you'll encounter Yu Narukami when the time is right, and not a moment sooner." the figure said coldly. "Now I have an important matter to attend to."

"Suit yourself, I may as well practice a bit." Adachi said before walking away.

That foolish human has no idea what's going to happen once my plan is complete, but then again why would he care, he's going to die anyway, the figure thought before vanishing in a dark red portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth-san, do you really think we can do this?" Yukiko asked. "I mean we had to fight your sister before when she was testing our powers, and we barely won."

"I know, but we need to believe that while my sister and brother hold them back we can get strong enough to overcome him." Elizabeth said.

"I hope you're right Elizabeth." Yukiko said.

"I know I am." Elizabeth said. "We'll manage to get strong enough."

(The investigation team has decided on a unusual plan to prepare for Adachi, and now just have to wait two more days for Yu Narukami to arrive. Next chapter Elizabeth will strengthen some of the bonds she's formed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. preparations on all sides

"Good morning Yukiko-san." Elizabeth said when Yukiko walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning." Yukiko said. "Did you want to hang out after school today?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said. "We could use some relaxation after last night."

"Yeah, I agree. Plus I wanted to show you around a little bit." Yukiko said.

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Well we should get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Elizabeth-san." Naoto said calmly. "I trust you're doing well."

"Of course, I'm looking very much forward to today's lessons." Elizabeth said calmly. "What are we going to learn though?"

"Who knows, but whatever it is we can handle it." Rise said walking up. "Oh by the way, I was thinking and I don't know if fighting sempai will work."

"What do you mean, he has every persona that Adachi will be able to use." Elizabeth said. "Wouldn't that be the most logical solution?"

"Well, I'm just thinking, what if Adachi doesn't fight like we expect, with all of his personas there's no way to know how he'll use them." Rise said. "Plus what if someone gets hurt before he arrives?"

"Those are good points, if sempai were to be injured in battle it would severely hinder our chances of defeating Adachi and the avatar of destruction." Naoto said.

"Don't worry, I assure you it's our best option." Elizabeth said calmly. "Besides, if anyone does get hurt Yukiko-san can heal them. Now we should get into class."

"Alright, yeah that's a good point." Rise said. "Good point Elizabeth-chan, we'll get stronger and take them down."

_Thou hast established a new bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thou shall be blessed when fusing personas of the Lovers Arcana._

"Oh man, I barely made it." Kanji said just before running into the classroom.

"Kanji-kun, be careful." Naoto said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth-chan, are you ready?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, I'm prepared to see the town." Elizabeth said. "Where are we heading today?"

"Well, I was thinking it would be a good idea to stop by the shrine, and maybe afterwards we could take the bus to Okina City." Yukiko said. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes, it sounds delightful." Elizabeth said. "After you Yukiko-san."

"Oh before I forget, here you go." Yukiko said handing Elizabeth some yen. "You'll need this at the shrine."

"I see, well thank you for the information." Elizabeth said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Yu asked before walking downstairs.

"Oh, you're up son." said his mother. "I'm not so sure you should go back to Inaba tomorrow."

"What do you mean, my friends are all expecting me." Yu said. "Is something going on?"

"Well, just watch." said Yu's father while gesturing to the TV.

"So there's still no clues as to where he escaped to?" asked a reporter on the television.

"No, but we're keeping our eyes open and have the full cooperation of the Inaba police force. We'll make sure he's captured soon." said a police officer before the screen shifted to another person.

"Well there you have it, the latest development in the startling escape of murder convict Tohru Adachi from the small town of Inaba." said a newscaster.

Adachi's free; in that case I need to get to Inaba, Yu thought. "Mom, dad you guys should know that going to Inaba should be safe, why would the culprit go back to where he was arrested?"

"Well, I'm just concerned." said his mother. "You do have a good point, I guess it's safe, ok but promise you'll be careful."

"I will, you can trust me." Yu said. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place is so interesting, it reminds me of the last shrine I visited, but that was quite some time ago." Elizabeth said. "Or was it, time doesn't apply in that room."

"Well the shrine has a few notable things, like the shrine itself, and the fortunes." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Fortunes, that sounds enjoyable." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Should we try?"

"Alright, it might be fun." Yukiko said before the two of them walked over to try and get their fortunes.

"After you Yukiko-san." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, well let's see here." Yukiko said before taking a fortune. "Mild Blessing, that's good, it means things are going well and can still get even better."

"I see, well in that case let's see what I get." Elizabeth said. "Great Blessing, what does that mean?"

"It's the best fortune you could get, that's great." Yukiko said.

"I see, well I suppose that means nothing can improve." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I think it means that things are going extremely well, it means you should just keep up what you've been doing." Yukiko said.

"That makes sense, you're right." Elizabeth said. "Oh what about the city you mentioned?"

"Okina, well I can show you a few stores there." Yukiko said. "The bus is over here."

_Thou hast strengthened thy bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thine power to fuse personas of the Priestess Arcana has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Margaret, is everything alright?" Theodore asked.

"No, we're in the middle of a huge problem. He somehow is back."

"What, you can't be serious, it took all of our powers to make sure he couldn't come back." Theodore said. "If he's back there's nothing we can do."

"No, there is something we can try, the two of us need to prevent him from getting to this town, hopefully Elizabeth and her new friends can get strong enough to stop him."

"It's way too risky, we need her to get her powers back so we can restore the seal on him." Theodore said.

"No, we're strong, but the real power that we need to rely on is the wild card." Margaret said. "Elizabeth has acquired that power so we need to make sure she has enough time to gather the strength to stop him."

"I suppose you're right, but are you sure that she'll be strong enough, it takes quite a bit of time to fully master the power of the wild card." Theodore said.

"I know, but it's our only option at this point." Margaret said.

(Elizabeth is building up her powers, and Yu has learned about Adachi's escape. Next chapter the investigation team will prepare for Yu's arrival. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. party plans

"Hey Chie." Yosuke said. "He's going to show up tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him." Chie said with a grin. "We should do something for when he gets here."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Yosuke said. "I was talking with Dojima-san, and he managed to get off work tomorrow."

"Awesome, the train gets in after school, so we can all meet up with him and reminisce at Junes." Chie said. "I'll give Marie-chan a call and see if she can make it."

"That sounds good, I'll give Kanji a call and let him know about it." Yosuke said. "This is going to be great."

"You can say that again." Chie said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, Kanji here what's up Yosuke-sempai?" Kanji asked after answering his phone.

"Hey Kanji, you remember that Yu's coming back tomorrow right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Kanji said. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, we're thinking of having a little celebration when he gets back before everything goes crazy." Yosuke said.

"That sounds awesome, I'm in." Kanji said. "Oh yeah, did you tell the others?"

"I told Chie, and she's calling Yukiko-san and Elizabeth." Yosuke said. "Nanako-chan and Dojima-san are both able to make it."

"Cool, that sounds good." Kanji said.

"I thought you'd think so, hey I'm going to check in with Rise, so could you see if Naoto's free?" Yosuke asked. "Thanks man, see you later."

"Wait, Yosuke-sempai." Kanji said before Yosuke hung up the phone. "Oh man, well I guess I should let her know."

"Kanji-kun, this is certainly a surprise." Naoto said calmly. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, everybody is planning a celebration for sempai when he gets back, and I wanted to let you know." Kanji said.

"That sounds nice, are we meeting at Junes?" Naoto asked.

"I think so, Yosuke-sempai didn't say but it makes the most sense." Kanji said. "So see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, we can head to the station after school." Naoto said.

"Cool, talk later Naoto." Kanji said hanging up. "Wow, I guess I'm still nervous around her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we can do this Margaret, if we fail everyone is going to die." Theodore said nervously.

"That's why we won't fail, all we need to do is hold him back for one year." Margaret said. "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I can be." Theodore said before opening his compendium. "Which one are we starting with?"

"Ice, we need to concentrate our strongest powers last to ensure he can't pass through as easily." Margaret said opening her own compendium. "Now then, let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey dad, big bro is coming back tomorrow right?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, and I managed to get the day off from work, do you want to head over to the station to meet him?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him." Nanako said just before the phone started to ring.

"One second Nanako." Dojima said before answering the phone. "Hello, Dojima Residence."

"Dojima-san, it's Chie." Chie said.

"Oh, is everything alright?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, everything's great, actually I was calling because we were planning to throw a party at Junes for Yu since he's coming back to town tomorrow." Chie said. "I wanted to know if you and Nanako-chan could make it."

"Let me check." Dojima said before putting the phone down. "Nanako, Do you think we can make it to a welcome back party at Junes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Nanako said excitedly.

"Chie, I think we can make it." Dojima said. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Sounds good, see you guys then." Chie said before hanging up.

"Well, looks like we're having a party tomorrow." Dojima said.

"Yay." Nanako said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Rise-chan." Yosuke said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well I just wanted to remind Mariko that sempai is mine." Rise said calmly. "What are you doing here Yosuke-sempai?"

"I was coming to talk with Marie-chan, and if you're here I can let you both know." Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, Rise what are you two doing here?" Marie asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I just came to remind you that sempai is mine, so hands off." Rise said calmly.

"Didn't we go over this a year ago, you aren't allowed to reserve him." Marie said calmly.

"Can you two stop arguing for a second, I wanted to let you guys know something." Yosuke said. "We're having a welcome back party for Yu at Junes, and you two are invited. At least if you can get along."

"Of course we can." Rise said. "I can't wait to see sempai."

"I should make sure the weather is nice, thanks for letting me know." Marie said. "Oh by the way I fully intend to make it."

"Awesome, I'll see you two tomorrow at the train station." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yu, are you sure you should go to Inaba?" asked his mother. "You shouldn't put yourself at risk like that."

"Your mother is right Yu, if the criminal returns I don't want you to be in danger." said his father.

"I know, but mom your brother is a good man, and he can keep me and my friends safe, he already caught the criminal once." Yu said.

"I guess, but I'm still nervous." said his mother just before the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it, hello." said his father.

"Oh, it's Ryotaro, can I talk to Yu?" Dojima asked.

"I don't see why not, Yu it's your uncle." said his father.

"Oh thanks." Yu said before taking the phone. "What's up uncle?"

"I take it you saw the news about Adachi?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe he escaped." Yu said. "He's not still in Inaba is he?"

"No, but that's not why I called." Dojima said. "Your friends explained everything to me, and to be honest I think we'll need your help to capture Adachi again."

"I understand, well I'll be in town tomorrow." Yu said.

"Alright, well I'll see you then." Dojima said.

"Right, see you tomorrow uncle." Yu said before hanging up.

(Everyone is preparing for Yu's return to Inaba. Next chapter he will finally arrive and learn what's been happening. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Yu's return

"Well, it looks like they're getting desperate." said the hooded figure. "Tohru Adachi it's time, our assault on Inaba begins tonight."

"About time, I've been looking forward to getting back in touch with those brats." Adachi said opening his book. "I wonder who I should start with."

"I should inform you, there were a few personae that I had to remove from the compendium in order for it to bond to you, just know that you're not in possession of every persona you could be." the figure said. "Now then, it's almost time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth-san, are you doing anything after school?" Naoto asked while they walked up to Yasogami.

"No, I don't have anything in mind." Elizabeth said calmly. "Is something going on?"

"Well, our sempai is coming back to Inaba, so we were planning on throwing a party." Naoto said. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"That sounds wonderful, but what about that criminal?" Elizabeth asked.

"If your sister is right they should be able to hold him off for one year, in other words we have a chance to enjoy ourselves first." Naoto said.

"Well in that case I'll definitely be there." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Alright, in that case I'll show you where we're meeting up after school." Naoto said before the two of them walked into their classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just make sure you're careful Yu." said his mom.

"I know mom, uncle Dojima won't let anything happen to me or my friends." Yu said. "I'll call when I get the chance."

"Take care son." said his father.

"I know, and thanks." Yu said getting on the train.

"He'll be ok, right dear?" asked his mom.

"Of course he will, you're the one who said he seemed happier since he went there last year." said his father. "He'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've never been more glad to be out of there." Kanji said. "That has to be worse than King Moron."

"I don't know, we never had a class with him, and sempai did mention what happened during the class trip last year." Rise said. "Anyway, we should head over to the train station."

"I agree." Naoto said. "Sempai should be back soon."

"Yeah, let's get going." Kanji said. "Oh sempai, we're heading over."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Yukiko said. "Yosuke already made all the preparations for Junes."

"Awesome, let's go." Kanji said.

"You said it." Chie said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I guess we're all waiting for Yu today." Dojima said when the investigation team arrived. "Oh I don't think we've met, who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth, I recently moved here and have been staying at the Amagi inn." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Well Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ryotaro Dojima, but you can just call me Dojima. I'm Yu's uncle and his guardian while he lives in Inaba." Dojima said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, and who are you young lady?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I'm Nanako." Nanako said.

"She's my daughter." Dojima said. "Oh it looks like the train's pulling in."

"Big bro's here." Nanako said excitedly. "Come on dad."

"I'm coming, well I guess Yu's getting a crowd for his arrival." Dojima said with a small chuckle

"Wait a minute you guys, sempai's going to have all of his things, we should let him get settled before we drag him off to Junes." Kanji said.

"That's a good point, well we'll just say hey and then head over to Junes." Yosuke said.

"Dad, the train's here." Nanako said. "Come on he's almost here."

"That explains quite a bit, does Yu feel as excited to see Nanako?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess you could say that, but it's kind of complicated." Rise said. "Well we can talk about this later, right now we need to see sempai."

"Of course, that sounds lovely." Elizabeth said just before the train pulled up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Theodore, we've done all we can." Margaret said. "Now all we can do is hope that the others can gain enough strength to stop him in one years time."

"I'm not sure if this will work, after all there's still no way of knowing if the wild card has enough power to stop him." Theodore said. "Not to mention the fact that he's managed to acquire someone with the same powers as one of the two wild cards we're relying on."

"I know that, the difference is that Tohru Adachi did not form powerful bonds, so his power should be manageable." Margaret said. "As for him, well all I can say is that Elizabeth is our best bet."

"I know, that's part of the reason I'm worried, remember she still wants to find a way to free Minato Arisato from the great seal." Theodore said. "Her focus isn't on preparing to stop him."

"True, but keep in mind that in order to free him she needs to achieve the power of the wild card herself, that should be enough to stop him, at least I hope it will be." Margaret said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle, Nanako, guys, it's great to see you all." Yu said.

"It's good to see you too, why don't you let me give you a hand with those bags." Dojima said.

"Thanks uncle, how has everyone been?" Yu asked.

"We've all been well, oh this is a new student, Elizabeth-chan." Yukiko said.

"Well I'm glad to meet you." Yu said. "I'm Yu."

"I heard, your friends are quite happy to know you." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" Yu asked.

"Of course, although I have a feeling I know what you want to ask." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Do you have an older sister?" Yu asked. "You remind me of someone I know."

"Yes, Margaret is my older sister." Elizabeth said. "I know everything about persona and the TV world."

"Alright, in that case I'm guessing you're here to help us stop Adachi?" Yu asked.

"Of course, but for now you should get settled, I have a feeling we'll be spending time together later today."

_Thou hast established a new bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thou shall be blessed when fusing personas of the World Arcana._

(Yu has arrived in Inaba. Next chapter the group will have a celebration at Junes. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Junes celebration

"Welcome back Yu." Dojima said. "Do you need a hand with your things?"

"I'm good uncle, it's great to see everyone again." Yu said. "How have things been since I left?"

"They've been mostly quiet, you really had an impact on all of your friends though." Dojima said. "They're all a lot different from last year, and it's been good for all of them."

"That's good to hear, how about you and Nanako?" Yu asked.

"We've been good, you really helped us both." Dojima said. "Actually, I was about to take Nanako over to Junes, you want to come along?"

"Why not, it has been a while." Yu said. "Are you ready Nanako?"

"Yeah, let's go." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosuke, what are you doing?" Chie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just making sure my manager knows that we're having a party." Yosuke said. "Alright we're good."

"Awesome, this is going to be great." Kanji said. "Oh Yukiko-sempai."

"Sorry we're late, I was helping Elizabeth-chan get ready for the party." Yukiko said.

"My apologies. Although it appears the guest of honor isn't here yet so everything works out." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Speaking of which I just saw Dojima-san's car, so they're here." Naoto said calmly.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Chie said. "It's been a year since the case."

"True, but you do remember that you can go into that world whenever you want right?" Marie asked.

"That's right, oh by the way I'm sitting with sempai." Rise said.

"Rise-chan, I've told you a thousand times, you can't call a person." Marie said. "Besides it's a celebration for Yu."

"Yeah, Marie-chan is right." Yosuke said just before Dojima, Nanako, and Yu walked in.

"Welcome back Yu." Chie said.

"I take it you were planning this for a while?" Yu asked.

"Well when you called I decided to plan this little surprise." Yosuke said with a grin.

"That sounds like you." Yu said. "It's good to see everyone."

"It's good to see you too sempai." Naoto said. "Have you been well?"

"Yeah, thanks Naoto." Yu said. "After everything that happened last year it helped me to understand my parents so things have improved."

"That's good to hear." Yukiko said.

"Anyway, we're all here, so why don't we grab some food." Yosuke said. "It's on me."

"Nice, steak on Yosuke." Chie said with a grin.

"Some things never change." Yu said calmly. "Oh I almost forgot, Nanako how has your piano practice been going?"

"I've been doing really well." Nanako said. "I can show you after we eat."

"Nanako's really been improving, and Rise has been working with her." Dojima said.

"Yeah, you should see Nanako-chan play, I'm thinking in a few years she could play in one of Risette's performances." Rise said.

"Really, well that's impressive." Yu said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you play,"

"Ok, I'll play for you tomorrow big bro." Nanako said happily just before someone walked up to the table.

"It's good to see you again." Yu said. "Is everything alright with you?"

"For now, I was actually coming to give my sister something." Margaret said calmly before pulling a card out of her book. "This is yours."

"Thank you sister, I'm sure this will be important." Elizabeth said taking the card. "I understand I expected this."

"Well I'll leave you to your celebrations." Margaret said before turning to leave.

"Hold on, why don't you stay?" Yu asked. "This a chance to enjoy yourself, besides you've got time."

"Yes, why don't you join us sister." Elizabeth said. "You deserve to relax."

"I'm quite alright, you should enjoy yourself though." Margaret said calmly. "It was a pleasure to see you all again."

"Alright, take care Margaret." Yu said before Margaret walked out of Junes.

"She sounds stressed, do you think we should have had her stay?" Teddie asked.

"I don't think so, Margaret's going to be alright." Yu said. "You remember the last time we met her."

"That's true, well anyway our food should be here soon, so anyway it's good to have you back partner." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, sempai it's great to see you again" Kanji said. "It feels just like old times."

"Yeah, last year we spent a lot of time here." Yu said. "Although, things aren't exactly good are they?"

"Not really, but we have a year to prepare and this is a day to celebrate." Naoto said. "After all it's been a while since we've all gotten together."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Chie said suddenly. "I've been talking with my parents and I wanted to ask you something Dojima-san."

"Oh, what's on your mind Chie?" Dojima asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's ok." Chie said. "I just wanted to ask if you could help me prepare to become a police officer."

"Chie, are you sure about this?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, you really should think about this kind of thing Chie, I mean it's dangerous." Yosuke said.

"I know, but I want to protect everyone, that's part of the reason I've been working so hard to improve in school." Chie said.

"I'm only going to ask once, are you sure about this and do your parents approve?" Dojima asked.

"I'm positive, and my parents want me to be careful but they're supporting me in my decision." Chie said. "I'm willing to do whatever you say."

"Chie, I'm sure you'll be a great police officer." Yu said with a smile.

"I agree with sempai." Naoto said. "You're definitely going to be one of the best officers in Inaba."

"Thanks, I'll do my best you guys." Chie said. "Is that ok with you Dojima-san?"

"It's fine, and I agree with Yu and Naoto, you could be a great officer." Dojima said with a smile. "Just remember I'm not going to go easy on you."

"That's just fine, thank you very much." Chie said happily.

"Oh, looks like the food's here." Rise said.

"Well, let's dig in everyone." Dojima said. "We should enjoy ourselves. We can worry about everything tomorrow."

"Right, thanks uncle." Yu said with a smile.

(The investigation team is celebrating Yu's return to Inaba. Next chapter Elizabeth will reveal what Margaret gave to her. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. Another Victim?

"No way, Yu Narukami?" asked a voice from behind him. "Great to see you man, how have you been?"

"Oh, hey Kou." Yu said. "I've been alright, what about you and Daisuke?"

"We're good, it's great to see you again, maybe we can catch up some time." Kou said with a smile.

"Sounds good, I'll see you around." Yu said before Kou ran off.

"You just know everybody in town don't you sempai." Rise said with a small giggle.

"Well, not everyone." Yu said calmly. "Plus things have changed a lot since last year."

"That's true, things are really different." Naoto said.

"Honestly I can only imagine how things would have been if you'd never come to Inaba." Yosuke said. "It's a good thing you did partner."

"Yosuke sempai is right, who knows what could have happened if you weren't around." Kanji said.

"Hey big bro, I wanted to ask you something." Nanako said.

"Sure, what's on your mind Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Well, I was wondering about last year." Nanako said. "Dad said that Adachi was the one who tried to kill everybody, but he didn't do anything to me."

"That's complicated Nanako, Adachi was responsible for everything." Yu said.

"I know, but I'm still confused." Nanako said. "The delivery man was the bad guy."

"Nanako, we spoke with him after you were rescued, he wanted to protect you from the murderer." Naoto explained. "You can't be killed by someone if they can't find you."

"That's enough about the murders from last year, they're in the past so let's focus on what's going on right now." Dojima said before his phone started to ring. "Hello. Wait, are you sure? Alright I'm on the way."

"Uncle, is everything alright?" Yu asked.

"I don't know, but if what I just heard is right things just got extremely personal." Dojima said before grabbing his jacket. "I just got a lead about that case."

"Wait, are you certain Dojima-san?" Naoto asked. "I thought there wasn't any information about that."

"So did I, but something came up." Dojima said. "Sorry, but I need to go."

"I completely understand uncle. Go ahead." Yu said before Dojima ran out of Junes.

"I hope everything works out for him." Yukiko said.

"I hope so too Yukiko, but he can handle himself." Chie said.

"Pardon me for a moment, what exactly is bothering him?" Elizabeth said.

"That's complicated, basically he's been trying to solve a case for a long time and hasn't been able to." Yu said.

"Oh, that seems acceptable." Elizabeth said calmly. "Oh I should put this somewhere safe." she said before pulling out the card Margaret gave her and fusing with it.

"That was the world arcana wasn't it?" Naoto asked. "How do you have that?"

"It's a long story, we can talk about everything tomorrow." Yu said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait just a minute, have you forgotten something?" Marie asked.

"I forgot something?" Yu asked.

"Yes you did, but I'll let you think about it." Marie said with a smirk. "I'll see you around."

"Thanks, come on Nanako we should get home." Yu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, what did you mean on the phone?" Dojima asked walking into the police station.

"Oh, Dojima-san." said an officer. "Like I said, we found an account that mentioned the car that hit your wife."

"You said that, what did it say?" Dojima asked.

"Well, a car with that exact description was reported having been severely damaged and the driver was rushed to the hospital." the officer said.

"Wait, are you sure it's the same car?" Dojima asked.

"Yes, there's no mistake, especially since in the past ten years only one car in Inaba has matched that description." the officer said. "The thing is, I looked into who was driving and you might not like this."

"What do you mean, spit it out." Dojima said.

"The driver of that vehicle was registered as Tohru Adachi." the officer said.

"What, Adachi was the one who, no that's not possible he wasn't in Inaba when that happened." Dojima said. "I know he was responsible for the murders last year but how could he have done that?"

"I don't know, but it was definitely him." the officer said.

If Adachi really was the one who killed Chisato, Dojima thought. "Alright, that's just another crime added to his list, a third murder, and breaking out of prison."

"Dojima-san, should we inform the other towns nearby to be on the alert for Tohru Adachi?" the officer asked.

"No, I have a feeling he'll be coming back to get revenge." Dojima said. "Keep an eye out for any signs of Adachi."

"Yes sir." the officer said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yukiko-chan, what exactly is the case Naoto was referring to?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Nanako-chan's mom was killed in an accident. I think he's been looking for the one responsible for years." Yukiko said.

"Oh, well that seems like quite a lot of effort. Dojima-san is clearly quite dedicated." Elizabeth said. "More people should be like him."

"Yeah, I agree." Yukiko said. "Well good night Elizabeth-chan.."

"Good night Yukiko-chan." Elizabeth said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a feeling you would be coming tonight." Igor said calmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask my sister something." Elizabeth said. "How long do you believe we have to prepare for them to return?"

"I can't say for certain, but at the very least 10 months." Margaret said. "I would recommend you pay close attention to your social links."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." Elizabeth said. "Thank you sister."

"Of course, until we meet again sister." Margaret said before Elizabeth left the Velvet Room.

"Oh, Elizabeth-chan, what are you doing out so late?" Yu asked.

"The same thing that you are I assume, visiting the Velvet Room." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I wanted to pick up a few more personas for tomorrow." Yu said. "Yosuke mentioned you all wanted to take me on to prepare for Adachi and I agree, so I need to pick up him."

"I agree, well just know that I won't be going easy on you tomorrow." Elizabeth said calmly.

(The investigation team has reunited, and now are preparing to practice against Yu in the TV world. Next chapter the investigation team will start to practice. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. Practice with Narukami

"Hey partner, well everyone's here." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, in that case let's get going." Yu said. "I know the perfect place to practice."

"You're thinking of that aren't you sempai?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, Magatsu Inaba." Yu said. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright sensei, everyone's ready." Teddie said.

"Right, I'm not going to go easy on you guys, so be careful." Yu said summoning a persona card. "Magatsu Izanagi."

"Alright, come out Amaterasu." Yukiko said.

"Susanoo." Yosuke called out as his persona appeared.

"Persona." Naoto said before Yamato-Takeru appeared.

"Come Kanzeon." Rise said.

"Thanatos, appear." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Suzuka Gongen, take them down." Chie said as her persona appeared.

"Rokuten Maoh come out." Kanji said.

"Alright, let's get started, Vorpal Blade." Yu said calmly.

"Not so fast, Primal Force." Kanji said just before Rakuten Maoh blocked Magatsu Izanagi's blade. "Sempai now."

"Right, Garudyne." Yosuke said.

Suddenly Magatsu Izanagi disappeared and Yu was holding a second persona card. "Not so fast, Persona." he said.

"Great, now what?" Chie asked.

"Anzu is immune to Garu, too bad Yosuke, now then change." Yu said again before Sarasvati appeared."Bufula."

"Yukiko." Chie said nervously just before intercepting the attack.

"This is bad you guys, how are we going to stop him if he knows all of our attacks?" Kanji asked.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need you to get his attention Teddie." Yukiko said.

"Allow me, I have a surprise in store for him." Elizabeth said calmly. "Change."

Suddenly Thanatos disappeared and was replaced with a persona card of the fool arcana. "Izanagi."

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Chie asked.

"She has the same power that I do, and Izanagi is a persona I could get, so she can too." Yu said. "Unfortunately I know his weaknesses. Change."

As soon as he said that, Sarasvati changed into Odin. "Panta Rhei."

"Now, got you, Amaterasu, Mudoon." Yukiko said.

"What the?" Yu said before his persona was destroyed. "When did you learn that?"

"Last year, I felt a strong power in my heart, and so I decided to unleash it." Yukiko said. "Looks like it's a good trick."

"Maybe, but if you're going to do that I'll pull out the big guns, Alice." Yu said before the death persona appeared.

"Wait, I recognize that one." Naoto said. "Get back all of you."

"Die for me!" Yu called out before Alice caused spears to fall from the sky striking Yamato-Takeru.

"That would have instantly taken out any of your personae." Naoto said. "Although I can do this, Mahamaon."

"You guys are really doing great, but there's one thing you can't beat." Yu said before taking a life stone to heal himself. "Persona!"

"This is really bad you guys, I've never seen anything this powerful before." Rise said.

"We can't quit now, if we can't beat Yu we'll never be able to take down Adachi." Chie said. "Suzuka Gongen, Gods Hand."

Just before Suzuka Gongen could concentrate her attack an Agidyne attack sent her flying.

"Izanagi-No-Okami, my strongest persona." Yu said. "Megidolaon."

"Look out." Rise said before Kanzeon shielded all of the other personas from the attack.

"So, this is the culmination of his power." Elizabeth said. "Alright why don't we try this, change."

As soon as Elizabeth said that, Izanagi vanished and Thanatos reappeared.

"God's Hand." Chie said before a giant fist descended from the sky towards Yu and Izanagi-No-Okami.

"Matarukaja." Kanji said. "That should give us a fighting chance."

"Good idea, Masukakaja." Yosuke said.

"Speed and attack boosts, but it won't be enough, change." Yu said before Izanagi-No-Okami disappeared.

"This isn't good, what's next?" Yukiko asked.

"Sraosha." Yu said. "God's Hand."

"Agidyne." Yukiko said just as Amaterasu blocked the attack with her flames. "Salvation."

"Thanks, alright stand back I'll handle it from here." Yosuke said. "I've got something in mind. Susanoo keep using Sukakaja."

"What are you planning Yosuke?" Yu asked. "Sraosha Maziodyne."

The moment Sraosha started to use it's attack a kunai struck it between the eyes.

"Nice try, but I win." Yosuke said confidently before running towards Yu.

That explains it, good idea Yosuke, Yu thought just before the kunai stopped in front of his neck.

"I have one thing to say though, change." Yu said. "Sorry, but that won't work."

"That's where you're wrong, Garudyne." Yosuke said with a smirk.

"That's enough, I give up." Yu said before collapsing to his knees. "Yukiko, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure thing, Diarahan." Yukiko said before the faint glow surrounded Yu.

"That's enough, let's go home for now." Rise said. "This took a lot out of all of us."

"Yeah, besides we've got a whole year to prepare." Teddie said. "We don't need to rush."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back big bro." Nanako said. "Oh, everyone's here."

"Hello Nanako-chan." Rise said. "Is your father home?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs." Nanako said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but if he's here we should let him know our plans." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Plans, what are you talking about?" Dojima asked while walking downstairs.

"Oh, I heard some people at Junes mention a new movie coming out, and well we thought it would be nice to take Nanako-chan." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, we wanted to let you know and see if Nanako-chan wanted to come." Chie said.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that, in fact it sounds like a great idea." Dojima said. "What do you think Nanako?"

"Yeah, let's go." Nanako said happily.

"Cool, we'll pick you up after school alright Nanako?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, thanks you guys." Nanako said before the phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Oh Nanako, is your father available?" asked Yu's mother.

"Yeah, dad the phone is for you." Nanako said.

"Hello, Ryotaro Dojima speaking." Dojima said while taking the phone.

"Hello Ryotaro, I just wanted to make sure everything is going well." Yu's mom said. "With the news about that escaped criminal I can't help but be nervous."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him for you." Dojima said. "Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Ryotaro, that means a lot to me." Yu's mom said before hanging up.

(The investigation team has started practicing for the inevitable encounter with Adachi. Next chapter Elizabeth will join a club. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. getting involved

"Good morning Elizabeth-chan, how are you today?" asked Rise.

"I'm feeling wonderful, school is always fascinating." Elizabeth said happily.

"That's great to hear, oh we should get together some time to study for the test coming up next week." Rise said. "Well I suppose we should get to class."

"I agree, maybe we can meet up tomorrow, I think I should try to get involved in the school." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Rise said with a smile.

_Thou hast strengthened thy bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thine power to fuse personas of the Lovers Arcana has increased._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me sir." Labrys asked walking into the police station.

"Oh Labrys, is something wrong?" Dojima asked.

"No nothing like that, I was actually wondering if you could tell me about this Adachi person." Labrys said. "I've been getting myself settled in a small home in town but if I'm going to help my friends I'll need to know what I'm up against."

"Alright, but it's a long story." Dojima said. "I guess I should start with Yu's arrival last year, at least the parts that didn't involve the TV."

"Thank you." Labrys said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was pointless, I mean are we ever going to learn something useful from Kashiwagi?" Kanji asked.

"Well at least we learned one thing." Rise said. "There's no way we'll pass the test now."

"I disagree, we can get together tomorrow and get some studying done." Naoto said.

"That sounds lovely, oh before I forget to ask, where do I go to join a club?" Elizabeth asked.

"That depends what kind of club do you want to join?" Naoto asked.

"Well I was thinking of a cultural club, at least for the time being." Elizabeth said. "I've always been fascinated with culture."

"Well that works out, we have two clubs you could join, the symphonic band, and the drama club." Rise said. "I joined drama at the start of the year."

"That's true, and you became fast friends with that girl, what was her name again?" Kanji asked.

"Kanji if I've told you once you should remember, her name is Yumi Ozawa, and she's super nice." Rise said in annoyance. "Anyway come on I'll show you the clubs."

"Thank you Rise-chan." Elizabeth said.

"Well we should get going ourselves." said Naoto. "We'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth-chan."

"Yeah, later you two." Kanji said walking off with Naoto.

"Well let's go, the clubs are this way." Rise said before walking down the hall with Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, I get it." Labrys said. "That must have been hard for you, I'm sorry about everything."

"It isn't important, but I do have a few things to tell him." Dojima said.

"I understand completely." Labrys said. "I'm going to go get some practice in so I can help my friends."

"That sounds good, my sister would kill me if she knew what her son is doing." Dojima said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I can take care of him no problem." Labrys said walking out of the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Elizabeth, do either of them sound interesting?" Rise asked.

"Yes, I think I'll join the band, the music is fascinating." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Alright, that sounds good." Rise said. "I'll see you after club ok."

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Yukiko, are you busy?" Yu asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Yukiko asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, I just figured I could take you to see a movie." Yu said with a small smile.

"Oh, that sounds nice, thank you." Yukiko said with a small smile.

"Well I need to get going, Dojima-san wanted to see me after school." Chie said. "Wish me luck you guys."

"Let's be honest Chie, you don't need luck." Yosuke said with a smirk. "You can handle it no problem."

"Yeah, you're' right." Chie said. "Thanks Yosuke."

"Well, I guess we should all get going." Yu said. "After you girls."

"Thank you Yu." Yukiko said with a smile before the four of them left the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I guess that pretty much sums up what we do in our club." Ayane said happily. "So do you want to join?"

"Of course, it sounded interesting at first, and now seeing it first hand I'm sure, this looks wonderful." Elizabeth said.

"Great, I'm glad to hear that." Ayane said. "Well, I'll see you at the next meeting."

_Thou hast established a new bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thou shall be blessed when fusing personas of the Sun arcana._

"Of course, thank you very much." Elizabeth said walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are pretty annoying, but I've got a little surprise for you." Labrys said before taking her axe of the ground. "Let's try this."

"Wow, that's awesome." Teddie said as Labrys slashed through another shadow.

"That's not all, I've got a few other tricks, Ariadne." Labrys said before her persona appeared and created a spear out of red threads that shot straight through three shadows. "I might not be so good with the standard moves, but I figure this is enough."

"I would say so, but we should head back, you wouldn't want to get tired out before the real practice would you?" Teddie asked.

"I guess you've got a point, yeah let's go." Labrys said. "I think I've got the hang of how it works in here anyway. I hardly need to concentrate, so as long as we fight here we've got an edge."

"Wouldn't they have the same advantage?" Teddie asked.

"No, see since I'm a robot it takes very little effort outside the TV so summon my persona is easy, but in here it's easier than ever." Labrys said. "I can do it without any effort at all, so I'll be able to outlast Adachi, well that and the other little detail about making sure everybody else stays safe."

"Good point, you're really smart." Teddie said. "Well let's go home for now."

(The investigation team is resting after there practice in the TV world. Next chapter a new shadow will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. Encountering the World

"Hey Ted, where have you been all day?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh, well I was in the other world with Labrys." Teddie said. "She wanted to practice."

"I understand that, maybe she can meet up with us next time." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Teddie said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a feeling you were going to come here Elizabeth." Margaret said calmly. "What's troubling you?"

"The card you gave to me, the card of the World arcana." Elizabeth said while taking out the card. "I've been in the position you are in sister, and I remember the power of this arcana is based entirely on all of the bonds that the wild card has made, so how can I channel all of that power in one simple bond?"

"I understand completely, although this is the first time that one who already acquired the power of the World arcana has been able to form a bond with a new wild card, it may be that even greater power exists." Margaret said.

"You're right, thank you sister." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do." Margaret said before Elizabeth left the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, you wanted to see me?" Chie asked walking into the police station.

"Oh Chie, I'm glad you stopped by." Dojima said. "You were considering becoming an officer right?"

"Yeah, I want to be able to protect the people I care about." Chie said.

"That's good to hear, alright in that case let's get started." Dojima said calmly.

"Thank you very much Dojima-san." Chie said happily.

"Don't thank me let, this isn't going to be easy, that's for sure." Dojima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you think of the movie Yukiko?" Yu asked with a small smile.

""It was wonderful, I'm glad you invited me." Yukiko said with a smile.

"I'm glad, although I just enjoyed spending time with you." Yu said.

"You don't have to say that." Yukiko said. "Hopefully this time things won't be dangerous all year."

"Well I'm sure there's going to be plenty of time for us to spend together, trust me." Yu said.

"I'm going to count on that." Yukiko said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Labrys, how have you been?" Naoto asked. "I trust everything is going well?"

"Yeah, everything's going great, especially since they're helping me enroll as a student at the school they all went to." Labrys said. "I'm really lucky to have such good friends."

"I agree, having friends is a great thing." Naoto said.

"Yeah, it's a great feeling to have people you can really count on." Kanji said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys helped me out back then." Labrys said with a small smile.

"True, but you're our friend, that's the important part." Naoto said. "You should know that Labrys-chan."

"I thought so, but hearing it again never hurts." Labrys said with a chuckle. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kanji said. "Later Labrys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, you said we were going to be getting the chance to take those brats down yesterday but you've done nothing to get us to Inaba." Adachi said in annoyance.

"I anticipated they would try to block us, however given enough time I can overcome this simple plan." the figure said quietly. "If you're that restless however I think I have something in mind."

"Oh, and what exactly would that be?" Adachi asked in annoyance. "I've already done enough it's about time we get going."

"Why don't you try something productive, Tohru Adachi I gave you the chance to get back at the children who defeated you and forced you into prison." The figure said before materializing a black card. "If you want to fight Yu Narukami, take this card to the TV world and summon it like your persona, that should last for a while."

"Well that sounds like a nice distraction at least." Adachi said walking off to head to Magatsu Inaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, this is even tougher than I thought." Chie said with exhaustion.

"Chie, I know it seems like you're getting nowhere, but I should say that you're making a lot of progress." Dojima said reassuringly.

"Right, with that kind of support there's no way I'm quitting." Chie said.

"Glad to hear that Chie, but we should stop for today, you've already done plenty and nobody is asking you to accomplish everything in a day." Dojima said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks Dojima-san." Chie said with a smile before walking out of the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Elizabeth-chan." Rise said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to purchase some tofu for tonight's meal." Elizabeth said calmly. "Yukiko recommended it for me."

"Oh, well let me get some for you." Rise said. "Oh I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things."

"Alright, is everything alright Rise?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, I was just wondering how you were enjoying Inaba." Rise said with a smile.

"I'm loving my time here, in fact I may move here after everything is said and done." Elizabeth said.

"That's great to hear, I try to spend as much time here as I can given my job as an idol, but at least I got to see sempai again." Rise said with a smile. "Here's your tofu."

"Thank you, I'll see you in class." Elizabeth said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, what exactly is this card supposed to be?" Adachi asked taking the card and shooting through it.

"What a surprise, to think I'd get to deal with you myself." said a figure surrounded in black smoke.

"That damn voice, what the heck are you doing here?" Adachi asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm just here to take care of you like I should have done in the first place." said Yu with piercing yellow eyes.

"This explains a lot, you're a shadow." Adachi said. "Well I guess the best thing to do is beat you with your own persona."

"Just try it, you failed before and you'll fail again." shadow Yu said with a smirk.

(The investigation team is continuing to rest up, and Adachi is anxiously awaiting his chance to confront them. Next chapter the investigation team will reenter the TV world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Shadow Yu was created by the figure with Adachi, and so both has access to personas, and isn't exactly like the one from the persona anime.)


	18. Partner up

"Come on, why can't I come close to hitting him?" Adachi asked angrily.

"Just face it, you don't have what it takes to beat me and you never will." shadow Yu said.

"Alright, now I'm getting really mad." Adachi said. "Odin, Panta Rhei."

"Your mistake Adachi." shadow Yu said calmly. "Takehaya Susanoo."

As soon as his new persona appeared shadow Yu absorbed the wind from Odin's attack.

"This isn't getting me anywhere, but he can't hit me either." Adachi said in annoyance. "How the heck is this going to help me beat those brats?"

"Having difficulty are we?" the figure asked as he appeared behind shadow Yu. "I see you two are evenly matched, appropriate since you hold the same power."

"That's great, neither of us can do anything." Adachi said. "There's got to be a trick to taking him down."

"No, you just need to outsmart him, if you even can." the figure said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Rise." Elizabeth said as she walked into Yasogami.

"Oh, morning Elizabeth-chan." Rise said with a smile.

"I was thinking we should get some more practice in today." Elizabeth said. "Plus I want to see what Labrys can do."

"Alright, I'll let everybody know after class." Rise said. "It's strange going up against sempai though."

"Actually, I had something else in mind." Elizabeth said simply. "I'll explain once we get there."

"Alright, that sounds good." Rise said before the two of them walked into class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner." Yosuke said.

"Hey, what's up Yosuke?" Yu asked. "This isn't another plot of yours is it?"

"No." Yosuke said defensively. "Actually Naoto-kun mentioned we would all go into the TV again after school."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Yu said. "Just remind me to bring a few life stones this time."

"No problem, I've got you covered." Yosuke said with a grin.

"Come on you two, we're going to be late." Chie said.

"Right, we're coming Chie." Yosuke said calmly. "Oh yeah, what about your practice with Dojima-san?"

"I called the station and told him I needed to do something just as important, I'm planning on stopping by tomorrow." Chie said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting me nowhere." Adachi said as another attack was completely nullified. "Fine what's your advice for winning?"

"You can't, that is what you needed to understand." the figure said before shadow Yu vanished. "This battle was to show you how difficult defeating your enemies will be since they can stop almost every attack you try."

"Great, that's not the kind of thing I wanted to hear." Adachi said. "Well let's just head back, you still need to figure out how to get us to Inaba."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how your battle with the genuine one will go, don't forget you still need to destroy those three I told you about." the figure said while a cloud of energy engulfed him and Adachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, sorry we're late Teddie had to show me how to get here you guys." Labrys said.

"It's no problem Labrys, we're not in any rush today." Yu said. "Anyway, what's your special idea Elizabeth?"

"We need to get stronger faster, and it seems relatively obvious to me that you can't take us all at the same time." Elizabeth said bluntly. "So instead we'll practice one on one."

"Wait, you mean against each other, won't that be a bad thing?" Yosuke asked.

"No, I'm certain that this will ultimately benefit all of us." Elizabeth said calmly. "Now then, shall we?"

"Right, let's get going." Kanji said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so who's going up against who?" Yukiko asked.

"I'll take on Labrys since we should learn each others persona quickly." Elizabeth said simply.

"Alright, well if nobody has any objections I'll pair up with Chie." Yosuke said calmly.

"Sounds good to me." Chie said.

"Alright, in that case I'll work with Kanji-kun." Naoto said.

"That works with me." Kanji said calmly.

"Well I guess that leaves me, Yukiko, and Teddie." Yu said.

"Wait, what about Rise?" Elizabeth asked simply. "She has a persona so she can partner with someone."

"Actually she can't Elizabeth–chan, Rise can't fight." Yu explained.

"I doubt that, has she ever tried?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"Well no, but what could I even do?" Rise asked. "Kanzeon isn't an offensive persona."

"I see, well in that case someone will have to sit out for now." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, I'll wait." Teddie said. "Yukiko-chan can work with sensei."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Yu said. "We should spread out just to be sure we don't accidently hit each other."

"Yeah, let's get going." Labrys said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, let's get started Chie." Yosuke said calmly. "Come Susanoo."

"I won't go easy on you, Suzaka Gongen." Chie said confidently. "Bufula."

"Nice try, but I'm just too fast for you." Yosuke said with a smirk. "Garudyne."

"I can take that, God's Hand." Chie said just before Suzuka Gongen braced herself for the garudyne.

"What the, whoa." Yosuke said as he barely dodged the giant fist. "Hey Chie we aren't trying to kill each other, that almost hit me."

"Sorry, my aim was a little off." Chie said. "Oh well, at least you dodged."

"Nevermind, Sukakaja." Yosuke said before glowing green. "My turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Yukiko, are you ready?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, let's get started." Yukiko said calmly. "Amaterasu, Agidyne."

"I'll start things off with Pyro Jack." Yu said as the flames were absorbed into Pyro Jack's lantern. "Now then, change."

Suddenly a fan flew in front of Yu forcing him to jump backwards.

"That was close, Norn." Yu said as his persona appeared. "Now Debilitate."

Suddenly Yukiko and Amaterasu began to glow purple.

"What, this is bad." Yukiko said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I believe we should get started as well." Elizabeth said calmly.

"You took the words out of my mouth Elizabeth, Ariadne." Labrys said.

"Interesting, that's quite the unique persona." Elizabeth said. "Now then, Thanatos."

"Well this should be fun." Labrys said taking her axe off her back. "Well let's go."

(The investigation team has started their second round of training in the TV world. Next chapter the Investigation team will continue practicing. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Overflowing power

"Wow, sempai is amazing." Rise said. "He isn't even breaking a sweat."

"I know, but Yukiko-chan is doing a great job too." Teddie said. "Not to mention everybody else."

"That's true, but someone should warn Yosuke sempai that Chie's getting mad." Rise said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Chie, this isn't even tough." Yosuke said. "I know I'm faster than you but this is insane."

"Yosuke, you're starting to bug me." Chie said angrily.

"Hey I'm just telling you what you need to work on." Yosuke said defensively. "You're a lot stronger than I am."

"Still, you don't need to insult me." Chie said. "Suzuka-Gongen, Hamaon."

"What the, where did you learn that?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"That's my little secret." Chie said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ziodyne." Kanji called out.

"Kanji-kun, you keep trying to take your opponents down with one attack." Naoto said while dodging the electricity. "But you don't prepare anything in case you miss."

"I guess, but one hit's all I'll need." Kanji said.

"Well we'll see, Yamato-Takeru, Agidyne." Naoto said calmly.

"Naoto, that won't work on me." Kanji said. "Primal Force."

"Kanji-kun, you should have paid more attention, Garudyne." Naoto said simply.

"What the, shit." Kanji said before getting blown away.

"Like I said, you need something as a backup just in case." Naoto said calmly. "Are you alright though?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kanji said. "You make a good point."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you can go first Labrys." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Well, if you're sure, Araidne." Labrys said just before red threads shot towards Elizabeth and Thanatos.

"Interesting, I've never seen this kind of persona before." Elizabeth said. "Thanatos, Bufudyne."

"Whoa, that was a close one." Labrys said. "Let's try this."

"What are you planning?" Elizabeth asked before Labrys launched her arm into the air and dropped her axe towards her head.

"Interesting, I can't say I was expecting that." Elizabeth said as she dodged to the side. "However, I have a few surprises myself, change."

"What now?" Labrys asked.

"Alice, a persona of the same arcana." Elizabeth said calmly. "However, she has a special trick."

"What are you talking about?" Labrys asked before spears started to rain towards her.

"I think we can stop for now, I have a feeling that the others should be finishing up for today as well." Elizabeth said.

"Right, I agree." Labrys said as their personas disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amaterasu, Fire Break." Yukiko said.

"Good idea Yukiko, but I can do this." Yu said before changing his persona. "Loki, Nilfheim."

The moment the ice appeared, Yukiko and Amaterasu dodged out of the way. "Looks like you missed, now Agidyne."

"Not bad, I'm lucky I weakened you earlier." Yu said. "Let's try again, Nilfheim."

The moment the attack hit, Yukiko fell to her knees.

"Yukiko, are you alright?" Yu asked. "Should we rest for a minute?"

"No, I'm alright." Yukiko said. "Diarahan."

"Alright, let's keep going." Yu said just before Amaterasu started to glow.

"This power, I still had this much potential?" Yukiko asked as a new persona appeared above her. "Sumeo-Okami, Burning Petals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, how did Yukiko-sempai do that?" Rise asked in shock.

"It has to be sempai, he's encouraging her." Teddie said calmly.

"I disagree." Elizabeth said while walking up with Labrys.

"Really, what do you think Elizabeth-chan?" Rise asked.

"You all are close aren't you?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm almost certain that it's because of the bonds you all share."

"Our bonds? What are you talking about?" Rise asked.

"The same source of power that gave him the strength to summon the world is rebounding back to all of you, and that's why Yukiko's persona evolved again." Elizabeth explained. "It's possible that all of you have the same potential."

"That sounds awesome." Teddie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you just see that?" Kanji asked incredulously.

"Yes, did you know Yukiko-sempai was able to do that?" Naoto asked.

"No way, I never expected that." Kanji said.

"That makes two of us, I hope sempai is alright he was practicing with her." Naoto said nervously.

"Don't woory, sempai can handle it." Kanji said with a grin. "He's stronger than any of us."

"Well I hope you're right." Naoto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was, whoa." Yosuke said in shock.

"Awesome, Yukiko's even stronger than before." Chie said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be Adachi when she pulls off that move." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it almost makes me sorry for the guy." Chie said. "What the flames are still there."

"I guess, but we both know he deserves it." Yosuke argued.

"Yeah, but we can't kill him, that wouldn't solve anything." Chie said.

"True, oh hey it looks like everyone's finishing up so let's head over there." Yosuke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yu, are you alright?" Yukiko asked as the flames finally started to die down.

"I will be, but yeah where did that come from?" Yu asked while crushing a life stone.

"I don't know, I just felt myself get stronger and it came naturally." Yukiko said.

"Well that's definitely going to help us out when we go up against Adachi." Yu said. "I'm only glad you weren't trying to severely hurt me."

"Maybe we should stop for now, especially since everyone's staring at us." Yukiko said quietly.

"I think the giant pillar of flames might have caught their attention, but I agree we're done for now." Yu said. "We'll head home for today."

"Right, that sounds good." Yosuke said. "I could go for some Aiya."

"Nice, Yosuke's paying." Chie said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll treat everyone Chie." Yu said. "Let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me, I wanted to speak with you about Yukiko's new powers." Elizabeth said. "I believe your bond with her has strengthened her persona as well as your own."

"I thought so, it's the most likely explanation." Yu said. "I wonder what the others will be able to do."

"As do I, I'm looking forward to seeing their power for myself." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Come on you two, Aiya isn't going to come to us." Chie said.

"Alright, we're coming." Yu said. "After you Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said calmly.

_Thou hast strengthened thy bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thine power to fuse personas of the World Arcana has increased._

(The investigation team has finished training for the time being, but Yukiko's persona has evolved a second time. Next chapter Elizabeth will form a new social link. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. the team's bonds

"Wow, that was awesome." Chie said with a smile.

"Yeah Aiya has great food." Kanji said in agreement.

"Hey hold on a second you guys, we're forgetting something." Yosuke said. "Yukiko-san how did you do that?"

"I agree that was unexpected." Naoto said. "Do you know how it happened?"

"Allow me to explain, last year you all developed powerful bonds with your leader, and as a result he was able to call upon great power." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Yeah, I remember that." Chie said. "He managed to take down a god."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Elizabeth said calmly. "Now though, that huge amount of energy is spreading to the rest of you."

"I see, Yukiko-sempai was practicing with Yu-sempai and so she became even stronger as well." Naoto said.

"Precisely, that's exactly what happened, and all of you have the same possibility for growth." Elizabeth said.

"Awesome, I'm up next." Chie said enthusiastically.

"Well that's not going to be for a little while." Yu said. "I'm still a little burnt."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be that bad." Yukiko said.

"It's alright Yukiko, honestly I'm glad I wasn't in Adachi's place." Yu said with a small smile. "I wouldn't have made it out alive."

"Well either way we should get going." Rise said suddenly. "You all need your rest after that."

"I agree, well I'll see you all tomorrow." Elizabeth said calmly walking out of Aiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh hi, I don't think we've met." said a boy with short white hair. "My name's Naoki Konishi."

"I'm delighted to meet you Naoki, my name is Elizabeth." Elizabeth said politely.

"Oh that's right, we're in the same class aren't we." Naoki said. "Well maybe we can talk sometime, I'm on an errand for my mother."

"That sounds good, thank you Naoki." Elizabeth said with a smile.

_Thou hast established a new bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thou shall be blessed when fusing personas of the Hanged Man Arcana._

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth." Naoki said walking off towards the northern shopping district.

Just then the rest of the investigation team walked out of Aiya.

"Oh, you met up with Naoki?" Yu asked.

"Yes, although he seems rather positive for a hanged man." Elizabeth said. "Is there something I should know about him?"

"His sister was one of the people who died last year, it took a while but I helped him get past it." Yu explained.

"I see, well I'm glad to hear that." Elizabeth said. "Actually, I have some personal business to attend to."

"Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth." Yu said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yukiko-sempai, I wanted to ask you something." Kanji said.

"Alright, what is it Kanji-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Elizabeth is acting kind of strange, especially when she first meets people." Kanji said. "Do you know what's been bugging her?"

"No, I'll ask her about that." Yukiko said. "Maybe we can help her."

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing." Kanji said. "Maybe we can help her out like Yu-sempai helped all of us last year." (1)

"I agree, well I'll see you after school Kanji-kun." Yukiko said.

"Right, Later." Kanji said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chie, what are you doing tomorrow?" Yosuke asked.

"Nothing special, why?" Chie asked. "You aren't planning something are you?"

"Nothing like that Chie, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie after school." Yosuke said. "I mean things have gotten kind of crazy around here but I still owe you a good date."

"Yeah, but Yosuke we both know it wasn't your fault." Chie said. "Plus you helped me out afterwards."

"I know, but you deserve better Chie." Yosuke said. "You're a good person."

"Thanks Yosuke." Chie said with a smile. "Tomorrow is going to be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must admit I'm impressed in their ingenuity." the hooded figure said. "Tohru Adachi, our attack will occur on the 24th of December this year."

"What do you know, that brings back some memories." Adachi said. "This time I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve."

"True, just make sure you keep our other objectives in mind." the figure said calmly.

"Your objective, the only reason I'm helping is because of the new powers you're giving me." Adachi said as he summoned Magatsu Izanagi. "Of course there's nothing better than the original."

"We'll see, I have to continue my preparations." the figure said before vanishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home." Dojima said.

"Thanks uncle." Yu said. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Dojima said quietly. "I found out what happened."

"You mean about that case?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I finally learned who was responsible." Dojima said taking a sip of coffee. "It was Adachi."

"Wait, Adachi but how?" Yu asked. "He was your partner last spring, and that happened two years before that."

"I know, but it turns out he came to Inaba back then because he heard about the Amagi Inn." Dojima said. "He killed Chisato."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, when you find him again let me know." Dojima said. "I need to talk to Adachi face to face."

"Alright, I'll let the others know that you need to see him." Yu said.

"Thanks." Dojima said when the door opened again.

"Dad, I'm home." Nanako said. "Hi big bro."

"Hey Nanako." Yu said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great." Nanako said happily.

"That's good, come on we're getting something to eat." Dojima said grabbing his keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Elizabeth, is everything alright?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Elizabeth said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Elizabeth-chan." Yukiko said before going to get the phone. "Hello Chie."

"Yukiko, is everything alright?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, Elizabeth-chan seems tired, almost like we were after spending so much time in the TV." Yukiko said. "I think we should talk with her tomorrow."

"I agree, we'll talk with her during lunch." Chie said. "Well see you Yukiko."

"Good night Chie." Yukiko said.

(Thank you for giving this story a look. In the next chapter Elizabeth will explain her mission to the Investigation team. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (This is not a persona 3 and persona 4 crossover, Elizabeth will mention events from persona 3 but the investigation team will not interact with them in this story.)


	21. Elizabeth's story

"Good morning Elizabeth-chan, did you sleep well?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said calmly. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, after you." Yukiko said politely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Elizabeth, how are you?" Naoki asked when she walked in with Yukiko.

"Oh, Naoki it's good to see you again." Elizabeth said politely.

"I agree, well I should head to class." Naoki said. "Honestly Kashiwagi is evil."

"Yeah you can say that again. Although we do have her weakness." Chie said with a grin.

"Chie-sempai, please don't make me go through with that again." Naoto said while walking up.

"Oh come on, we all know that would get under her skin." Chie said.

"Is everything alright Naoto?" Elizabeth asked. "You look distressed."

"It's nothing." Naoto said quickly.

"Actually, we'll tell you during lunch, meet us on the roof." Yukiko said.

"Alright, that sounds good." Elizabeth said as the first bell began to ring. "Oh we should get to class Naoto."

"Right, see you two at lunch." Yukiko said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you two are in luck, sempai brought chicken." Kanji said when Naoto and Elizabeth walked up.

"Oh, thank you sempai." Naoto said calmly.

"No problem." Yu said. "Now then, Rise mentioned we were going to tell Elizabeth about the culture festival."

"Can we not, I'd rather not relive that day." Naoto said.

"Is it that upsetting?" Elizabeth asked. "I must admit I'm quite curious now."

"It's not important, although we would like to ask you something Elizabeth-chan." Naoto said.

"Me, what would you like to know?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"Well, you mentioned you were looking for a way to help Minato Arisato correct?" Naoto asked.

"Well we want to know more about that, I mean you say he's holding back the end of the world, so were you two dating or something?" Kanji asked.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that, I'll admit I was having him show me around on occasion, although I suppose there's more to it than that." Elizabeth said.

"Would you be willing to tell us Elizabeth-chan?" Chie asked. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine but if we can help let us."

"Thank you for your concern, I suppose telling you what happened might help, but I'll need to handle this myself." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, but if you ever need any help we're willing to lend a hand." Yosuke said.

"Thank you, well I suppose I should start from the beginning, well at least when I first met him." Elizabeth said. "I'm assuming you all know about the incident thirteen years ago."

"Of course, the official reports stated there was an explosion." Naoto said. "Although there was no evidence to support that."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Yosuke said. "There was a whole panic for a while afterwards."

"Well that wasn't the truth as I'm sure you've figured out by now." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, you don't mean it was that do you?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, it was the result of shadows." Elizabeth said. "More specifically human experimentation on shadows."

"In other words shadow exist in our world and for some reason haven't attacked anyone." Yu said. "Was there some kind of link between our world and the TV world?"

"Possibly, I'm not entirely sure what it was but there was an extra hour during the day during which Tarturus would appear." Elizabeth explained.

"I see, and Tarturus is where Minato encountered the shadows." Rise said. "Wait does that mean a shadow was trying to destroy the world and he had to use all his strength to stop it?"

"You're partially right but not entirely, you see the experiment I mentioned resulted in one being separating into twelve distinct shadows, one of each of the first twelve arcana."

"Wait, the first twelve arcana would be the Fool through the Hanged Man if memory serves." Naoto said. "What could split into those?"

"The thirteenth arcana, Death." Elizabeth said. "The arcana that should never have existed."

"Hold on, Death is one of the arcana so why would it be the one that never existed?" Yu asked.

"The Death arcana that I'm referring to isn't the same as the one you know, it was instead the avatar of Nyx." Elizabeth said.

"Nyx, I've never heard of him before?" Kanji said. "So he's Death?"

"It's far more complex, you see Nyx is destined to bring about the end of the world." Elizabeth said. "Which he will do when he is called here by mankind."

"Wait, why would anyone do something that stupid?" Chie asked. "I mean that's basically asking to die."

"That's true, but there are people who would choose that." Elizabeth said. "Though I should get to the point, you see Nyx was summoned to this world, and in order to prevent it's end Minato sealed Nyx away with his soul."

"I get it, so you want to use the power of the wildcard to maintain the seal while removing his soul." Yukiko said.

"Exactly, although I'm going to need your help with something else before that." Elizabeth said.

"We said we'd help you, and we meant it." Yu said.

"Thank you again." Elizabeth said. "You're a lot like him."

"Maybe it's because we share the same powers." Yu said.

"No, I think there's more to it than that." Elizabeth said.

_Thou hast strengthened thy bond; the power to achieve thine hearts desire grows. Thine power to fuse personas of the World Arcana has increased._

"Hey Elizabeth, would you mind if I asked that guy a question?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh you mean my master, I don't see why not." Elizabeth said calmly as the group left the roof of Yasogami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, is everything alright?" Labrys asked.

"I'll be fine, oh by the way I forgot to ask where are you from?" Dojima said.

"That's a long story, maybe I'll bring it up another time." Labrys said. "What's that you're holding?"

"It's something I've wanted to find out for a long time, and now I have my answer." Dojima said. "I'm getting something to drink."

"Sure, go ahead I'll keep an eye on everything for you." Labrys said with a smile.

(Thank you for taking a look at this story. In the next chapter Elizabeth will continue to strengthen her social links. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: I am attempting to play through Persona 3 at the moment, but have not beaten the game. If the brief explanation Elizabeth gave is inaccurate just PM me and I'll try to correct it.)


End file.
